Pvt Sawyer Reporting for duty
by Breyton2009
Summary: breyton story. Peyton signed up for the army, Brooke doesn't find out til she gets a letter from Peyton. More summary is inside. Read and Review Also there is a sequel that has just started going to be attached with the first part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to do something different. This is going to be another letter writing between Peyton and Brooke. Hope you enjoy.

Pairings: Haley/Nathan and in due time Brooke/Peyton

Summary: Peyton joined the army right after high school. Brooke is hurt that her friend didn't tell her but as she goes through boot camp letters are exchanged and feelings are revealed. Will Brooke be able to handle knowing the fact Peyton could get deployed? Haley will be there to help Brooke through this ordeal. Read and find out more

Part 1

**FIRST LETTER TO BROOKE DAVIS FROM PVT. SAWYER**

_Dear B. Davis,_

_I arrived here at basic training here in Fort Jackson Bravo 1/61 Bulldogs. I'm in platoon 1 and life here is definitely different. Who would have thought I would join the army. I hope you write me back but I don't really expect you too. I had to get away and do something better with myself. How's Nathan and Haley doing with parenthood? Give that little man a kiss from me will you? I will be here for the next 9 weeks. Wish me luck I have to go they are doing bed checks and we have to get up super early so I want to get some sleep if possible._

_Love,_

_P. Sawyer_

Brooke couldn't believe her best friend just left for boot camp. She read the letter over and over again. Everyone else had the same reaction as she did well almost everyone. Nathan seemed to know and wasn't surprised well maybe just a little.

"I can't believe she went through and signed up for it." Nathan admits.

Haley and Brooke turn to his direction.

"You knew about this?" Haley asked her husband

Nathan shook his head. "She made me promise not to say anything but I told her to write you when she got there." He says speaking towards Brooke.

"I have to go." Brooke says getting up to leave before Haley stopped her.

"Brooke wait stay here for dinner." Haley offered her friend.

Brooke gave in but after dinner she was going to write Peyton. It wasn't going to be pretty. Brooke was upset and hurt at the fact Peyton didn't tell her about this. She never knew Peyton had been interested in the army not ever. 

To be continued…this story is going to be long and I decided to write this because I in fact have been in the army and so I decided to put my experience through Peyton's eyes so to speak. Hope you enjoy this. 

Coming up next:

Brooke's letter to Peyton.


	2. brooke's letter to peyton

A/N: Glad to see reviews for the story, thank you! Here is the next part.

Part 2

BROOKE'S LETTER TO PEYTON

_Dear P. Sawyer,_

_HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS? I had to find out through a letter!! I thought you were going to Los Angeles for that internship you got, what the hell happened to that? Peyton you joined the frigging army are you crazy? What are you really running away from? And yes I am pissed off but this is your life and I can't tell you what to do. If this is what you want to do than I'll support you 100% no matter what. You better write to me as much as you can. I really do miss you. I'm staying with Haley and Nathan for the summer. Jaime is such a cutie. Are you and Lucas still together? Chase and I are fine. I have to go and keep us updated on when you graduate missy!!_

_Love,_

_B. Davis_

_Meanwhile over in Fort Jackson, South Carolina it was almost time for mail call._

"_Pvt. Sawyer, mail!"_

"_Coming Drill Sergeant, Moving Drill Sergeant!" Peyton says quickly getting up to retrieve her mail. *A letter from Brooke this should be good, right?" She thought to herself._

_The Drill Sergeant dismissed them to their rooms till bedtime formation at sixteen thirty hundred hours. In that time she had Peyton read the letter from Brooke. She takes out a pen and paper and begins to write a letter to Brooke and a few other people._

_To be continued…next up is one week later Haley, Brooke and Lucas receive a letter from Peyton._


	3. A week Later

Part 3

A WEEK LATER

__

Haley decided to check the mail. She was surprised to see an individual letter to herself, Brooke and Lucas. Since nobody was home Haley read her latter first and would give Brooke hers when she got home, thankfully Jaime was asleep. And Lucas well she would give the letter of his from Peyton when she calls him.

Dear Hales,

Sorry it took me so long to write you a letter. Things are going well here in basic. The confidence course was pretty cool we all had to work as a team. Third Platoon gets their asses smoked all the time. Which means basically they do a lot of exercises known to mankind. Is Brooke still mad at me? Are you mad at me? I know I told Nathan to keep his mouth shut but I promise you he wanted to tell you so if your mad at him please don't be because I'm the one you should be mad at. I hope things are going well for you. I'll be giving Brooke my graduation information. Hope to see you, Nathan and that cute little boy of yours. Take care of yourself. See you soon.

Your friend,

Peyton

Haley decided to write a quick letter back since Jaime remained sleeping so she took advantage of that.

Dear Peyton,

I am so proud of you and what you are doing. No I am not mad at either you or my husband. I understand and I hope this sudden change brings good things to you because you deserve it. And you bet we'll be at your graduation. Sorry this is short we all miss you take care of yourself.

Your friend,

Hales

Awhile later Lucas had came over to get his letter from Peyton. Brooke started to get butterflies in her stomach when Haley had informed her that she got a letter from Peyton.

Dear Brooke,

I am so happy for you and Chase you deserve to be happy. As for me and Lucas I don't think its going to work. Being here has changed me and made me put perspective on my life and what I truly want in life. I'm sorry I left the way I did but your right I am running away from something. I wish I could tell you but I just can't. Anyways I am so happy to hear that I have your support it means the world to me just thought you should know that. And as for my internship yes its my dream but where I am I need to be here. We thought cheerleading camp was a bitch this is way worse. I miss you a lot and really want to see you on my graduation which is about six to seven weeks away. You should be getting a packet soon in the mail on where its going to be at. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day…NOT!

Love,

P. Sawyer

Lucas had excused himself after he read his letter. Brooke excused herself as well to go after Lucas.

"Lucas wait up." She calls out finally catching up to him.  
"You okay?"

Lucas shook his head. "Read and see for yourself. You will soon enough." He says handing her the letter trying to his car as fast as he could.

To be continued…Brooke reads Lucas's letter from Peyton.


	4. Brooke reads Lucas letter from peyton

_A/N: Glad everyone is liking this story. Here is the next part._

_Part 4_

_Dear Lucas, _

_This will be the one and only letter I'll be sending you. We have been through a lot but this time we won't get over this one. I can't be with you. I thought I could be in love with you… I really did try Lucas! The truth is my heart is for somebody else of whom I can't tell you because that is my secret. You have every right to be mad at me. When your done reading this you will probably hate me and I will completely understand if you don't want to be friends at all. This is the only way I could do this and I'm sorry please try to understand. Good-bye Lucas Scott._

_Peyton_

_After Brooke read the letter she went back into the house. She couldn't believe her and Lucas were over. Her mind began to wonder on who Peyton could be in love with that it hit her._

_*Oh my god what couldn't I see it before?* Brooke thought to herself._

_Dear Peyton,_

_You and Lucas are great together so what do you mean it won't work? You want honesty I'll give you some Lucas was hurt when he got done reading your letter. He went from a smile to nearly in tears. What the hell is going on with you? You should have just…you know what just do what you want. I'm sorry I guess you did the right thing. Every time I get a letter from you I get nervous not sure why and I have no idea why I am telling you this at all. I just well I hope your happy. I have to go._

_Love,_

_B. Davis_

_Brooke had to go somewhere so she went to see Chase. He answered the door happy to see Brooke._

"_I wasn't expecting you till later but I am happy to see you." Chase says with a smile._

_Brooke was annoyed she didn't really want to be there but all she wanted was to feel or ignore that of which didn't want to feel anymore. "Chase tell me you love me." She insisted suddenly._

"_Why?" Chase asked curiously. "You know I do."_

"_Please just tell me." Brooke insisted again inching her way into his house._

"_I love you."_

_With that Brooke pushes him into the house closing the door behind her. Chase really didn't know what was happening but he wasn't complaining._

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another update today wow i must be generous or something. thank you for the wonderful reviews that is what keeps me going. enjoy!

Part 5

_Peyton looked forward to mail call everyday. She knew there was no letter coming from Lucas because she didn't want no response from him but she was happy that Brooke and Haley wrote her back._

_Dear Brookie,_

_I really don't want to fight you through letters. I finally did what I had to do and I absolutely don't feel bad about the break up with Lucas. He was in tears I really couldn't care less. I'm not in love with him only love him as a friend. Me and him aren't meant to be because my heart belongs to another always has and always will. I am happy with my decision and one day Lucas will realize that I am not the one for him and find someone better. I got tired of his bull shit talk that we are fate and all that crap. What happened to me? Well I finally realized what I truly want and who I want. We are in the field tomorrow for three days what fun! Anyways Brooke I do need you and soon enough you will see what I want if you haven't already. When I caught you in bed with him I was pissed off and I forgave you for that but you did that right YOU KISSED ME, what the hell? Hope to see you at graduation I have to go I guess you do want Lucas after all… you want to shit on me about how I broke up with Lucas than FINE! You have Chase! I know what I want but you have no fucking idea what you want at all!!_

_Love you,_

_P. Sawyer_

_To be continued…next up is the flashback of the night Peyton is talking about in the letter to Brooke._


	6. the flashback

_Part 6_

_~Flashback~_

_Brooke had a lot on her mind. High school is over and the thought of not knowing if she would ever see any of her friends again. She needed to talk to Peyton alone before she went off to hang out with Lucas._

"_Peyton hi um I need to talk to you." She says messing around with hands._

_Peyton noticed this patting on the bed for Brooke to sit down next to her. "Whoa does Brooke Davis have the serious face on?" She jokes but shuts up realizing her friend wasn't in the a joking mood. "Lighten up I'm the one supposed to be all 'emo' as you would like to call me."_

_That got Brooke to smile she looked to see Peyton's hand on hers. Something tingled inside even though she had Chase he didn't seem to matter at that point. "Peyton I thought I could say what it is I needed to say but I can't so I'm going to show you instead."_

_Peyton noticed Brooke was acting odd. Than she felt Brooke's lips on her own. She didn't back away but surprisingly kissed back._

"_That was um…Brooke what are you trying to tell me." Peyton asked. * I mean I know what this means I have to tell her.* thought to herself still not sure what to make of it._

_They both turn to see Lucas there. Brooke ran after him and finally caught up to him._

"_Lucas that wasn't what it looked like." Brooke says lying._

"_I saw you kissing my girlfriend."_

"_Okay it is what it looks like than."_

_Lucas put his hands in the air and just walked away. Brooke was frustrated and confused so she did what she had to do and went up to him kissing him hard._

"_You still love me right?" Lucas shakes his head. "Call me pretty girl and take me to bed now."_

_Within minutes Lucas takes Brooke to his bedroom. Peyton finally went back to reality and decided she needed to go to Lucas. She opened the door she didn't like what she saw and stormed out. She needed to get away as far away she could._

_*What great timing I bump into Nathan and knew something was wrong so I told him.*_

"_She really kissed you?!" Nathan repeated trying to picture it._

"_Nathan really your such a perv. You would think I would be pissed at Lucas but it's the whole fact Brooke kissed me than goes and sleeps with him. I'm leaving tonight I was going to tell Lucas than kissed me. I joined the army I need to get away from here especially from Brooke and Lucas." She says walking away before turning back. "Not a word to Haley neither."_

"_Come on Peyton I have to tell her."_

"_Please don't okay."_

"_Fine but you better write to one of us actually write to Brooke. Maybe that kiss meant something who knows but just write her when you get there."_

_Peyton says nothing._

_~End of Flashback~_

_*I lay awake not able to slept at all knowing tomorrow we would be going to the range to zero and than later qualify. I keep thinking about the kiss. Did it have any meaning whatsoever? With Brooke when she knew she had feelings for someone her instinct is to run or try to make that person mad. Could she really have possibly made a mistake by kissing me or does she actually want Lucas but isn't she with Chase. Why did I have to fall for my best friend. Karma is a bitch. I'm in love with her but when I saw her with him and the look in her eyes it told me something…she regretted what she did with him. She was just trying hide those feelings by sleeping with him I was going to tell her how I feel than I saw them and when she saw me her I can't forget. I miss her so much as much as I want to stay mad at her I can't. I know her well very well but will she see what I know? I need her…I want her… I need to go to bed.*_

_To be continued…next up Brooke's reaction to Peyton's letter. In the upcoming chapters Peyton graduates from basic training._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you to all who are reading this story I appreciate the reviews.**

**Part 7**

_**Brooke was surprised to see Peyton actually writing to her. When she read it she got upset and tried to hide the tears when Nathan, Haley along with the sleeping boy came in. Nathan noticed right away taking his son to bed to let the girls talk.**_

"_**Brooke I know your going to deny you were even crying so talk to me and tell me what's wrong." Haley says concerned sitting down next to her friend.**_

_**Brooke just looks up at Haley in defeat. She knew sooner or alter she would have to talk about it.**_

"_**Haley it hurts that she is gone. I miss her a lot. She left because of me yet wants to see me at graduation. I don't' want to feel like this anymore." She says crying in Haley's arms avoiding the actual truth.**_

"_**I miss her too this was a shock to all of us well except for Nathan." Haley says. "You can tell me anything."**_

_**Brooke sat up taking a deep breath. Haley noticed her friend didn't look so well. Peyton needed to be here but Haley was doing her best but she knew Brooke had gotten lost in her thoughts.**_

"_**If I may says this I am not ready to say anything yet I just blame myself for driving her away."**_

_**Haley knew about the kiss and why peyton had left. She just wish Brooke would just open up and talk about it.**_

"_**Do you love her?" Haley blurts out. *Oops to soon.* She thought to herself.**_

_**When Brooke just cried and didn't say anything Haley got her answer. Nathan walks in sitting down next to the girls.**_

"_**Brooke I know you don't' want to talk about it but I know Peyton forgives you. Brooke you need to quit running fro something because when you kissed Peyton she thinks it was a mistake that you actually want Lucas but that kiss wasn't a mistake was it?" Nathan asked.**_

"_**It wasn't I love her so much yet I slept with Lucas well it was getting there but I wanted to stop it than she walked in. I froze I feared I lost her forever. We made her leave and she kissed me back…I feel like such a horrible person." **_

"_**We know you love her and maybe she knows that too besides she still wants you there at her graduation. Just have faith Brooke." Haley says not really sure what else to say.**_

_**Brooke excused herself and decided that it was time to face the truth. She knows what she wants and was going to quit fighting it.**_

_**Dear Blondie,**_

_**You know me better than anybody else. The kiss wasn't a mistake I just got scared. I'm done making excuses for myself. I really need you of course my actions it doesn't seem like it. I just can't lose the friendship we have by telling you how I feel so I tried hiding my feelings but it is always you. Peyton I'm in love with you and I know you broke up with Lucas so tell me is the person who has your heart is that me? I'm sorry that I drove you away I really miss you and I can't wait to see you. You means so much to me. I never wanted Lucas…all I want is to be with you. I do know what I want…it just took a long time to finally accept it. I am proud of you for what your doing.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**B. Davis**_

_**To be continued…next up is Peyton's reply to the letter. Also Brooke breaks up with Chase.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews I appreciate them all. This chapter is going be short because it will be a Peyton's reply to Brooke's letter. _

_Part 8_

_Dear Brooke,_

_What you did its kind of hard to forget. Being here has taught me so much and you didn't push me away. I remember the remorse of that night and I felt deep down you regretted it all. The kiss surprised me but I knew you meant it. Before graduation there is family day in which we will spend the day together and figure all this out. I'll wait for you but right now my concern is how long it will be before you get bored. You have my heart for always and don't ever doubt yourself. Your beautiful smart yet stubborn and you have been hurt and I was there to pick up the pieces every time. We will be together just have faith and yes that person that I am in love with is you. I'll see you soon just have faith B. Davis._

_Love You,_

_Peyton_

_To be continued…coming up next Brooke breaks up with Chase and has a conversation with Lucas along with reading Peyton's letter to her and her response to it. Also family day and peyton's graduation is coming up as well so yeah be ready heheh it will get interesting and the ratings will change once Brooke and Peyton see each other._


	9. Brooke breaks up with Chase

_A/N: thanks for the reviews. Okay for this part will be basically the break up between Brooke and Chase than she gets a call from someone *wink wink* I wonder who read and find out. _

_Part 9_

THE BREAK UP

_Peyton would be graduating in a week or so. Brooke couldn't wait to see her but she had to take care of something first. Brooke had been dreading this conversation with Chase but knew she had to do it._

_Chase opened the door expecting Brooke this time. "Come in lets talk." He says._

_Brooke walked in hoping this will go okay. The next person to go talk too was Lucas. She knew this is the right thing to do._

"_Chase listen you're a great guy but its not going to work out." Brooke says boldly._

_Chase felt as if someone just took out his heart. Brooke saw this this and a part of her felt bad but she had do it._

"_I knew this day would be coming Brooke Davis." Chase admits. "Is it Lucas that you want?"_

_Brooke nods her head. "Its not him and I have always been honest with you. This isn't easy for me to say because with you I felt accepted and wanted but someone else does have my heart and its Peyton. I want her and I know she wants me. I don't want to keep leading you on and I'm sorry if I have hurt you."_

_Chase smiles surprising Brooke with a hug. "It hurts that I can't be with you but I was wondering when you would realize your feelings for Peyton."_

"_Your not mad at me?"_

_Chase shook his head. "No I'm not at all you're a strong willed person and you deserve to be happy. I wish it could be different but all I ever wanted for you was to be happy even if it means letting you go."_

_Brooke hugged Chase. "Thank you that means a lot to me. You will find a great girl who will love you just the same. Keep being who you are."_

_With that Brooke left without looking back. Just as she started up the car her cell phone began to ring._

_*I wonder who it could be?* Brooke thought to herself._

_Peyton finally was able to make a quick phone call home so the first person she decided to call was Brooke._

"_Hey Brooke…Its Peyton I was able to get a ten minute phone call. Did you get my last letter?"_

_Brooke couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I got it so Pvt. Sawyer it works for you. And I am sure your rocking out the uniform."_

_Peyton laughs. "I called to tell you that I can't wait to see you. I love you." She says trying to keep from crying._

"_I love you too I can't wait to see you too so what will you be wearing?"_

"_Oh um family day will be ACUS than after graduation it will be class A's."_

"_Sounds sexy." Brooke says causing Peyton to blush which she couldn't see but she just knew and couldn't help but blush herself. "Is this going to happen for us. I never meant to hurt you."_

"_I know but this is I don't know what we are but have hope B. Davis. On family day and after graduation we will see what happens, okay?"_

"_Okay its so good to hear your voice. I really miss you." Brooke says getting choked up. "*this girl means everything to me I hope she knows that.* she thought to herself._

"_You have two minutes left Sawyer." The private informs her who was keeping track of how long she is on for._

_Peyton nods her head. "Brooke I got to get going. Its good to hear your voice as well and I miss you bunches. Tell everyone I said hi and I will see you very soon."_

"_Okay I will I'm counting down the days."_

_*So am I.* Peyton thought to herself. "I love you B. Davis never doubt that."_

"_I love you too P. Sawyer."_

_They hung up the phone. Brooke started up the car. She wiped the tears from her eyes and began to drive to the next place she had to go._

_*Lets hope Lucas takes this news as well as Chase did.* Brooke thought pulling into Lucas's driveway. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car. *Come on Davis just have hope you can do this.* She encourages herself._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Lucas gets up to open the door. When he saw Brooke he couldn't help but wonder why she was doing there._

"_Brooke what do you want?" He asked a bit harshly than he wanted to sound._

_To be continued…next chapter Lucas and Brooke talk._


	10. Brooke talks with Lucas

_A/N: In this chapter will be the conversation between Lucas and Brooke. Next few chapters will be involved with mostly interaction of Brooke, Haley and Nathan as well as a little conversation between Haley and Lucas than it will off to see Peyton for family day and her graduation. _

_Part 10_

"_Brooke what do you want?" Lucas asked a bit harshly than he wanted to sound._

"_I just came here to talk only I promise." Brooke says with her infamous smile. "So can we talk?"_

_Lucas smiles letting her in. Brooke decides to remain standing up as Lucas sits on the edge of the bed._

"_That day shouldn't have happened it was a big mistake. Lucas I am sorry."_

"_I am sorry too Peyton broke up with me as you already know from the letter I let you read." Lucas says and continues on. "Is that what you're here to talk about?"_

_Brooke nods her head taking a deep breath before speaking again. "We both did wrong by Peyton but different reasons. I'm not sure how you will feel after this but that kiss meant a lot to me the one you saw with me and Peyton. Lucas that person she's in love with is me…I am that person."_

_Lucas takes a moment to process what Brooke has just told him._

_*Did she say what I thought she said.* He thinks to himself before speaking. "Your joking right you two aren't gay." He says slightly amused._

"_Lucas I'm not joking I want to be with her. Just thought I would tell you that I'm in love with Peyton I always have been."_

_Lucas stops laughing. "This is unbelievable your with Chase. You wanted to sleep with me right after you kissed her yeah you want her alright. You have no clue what you want." He says raising his voice but remaining calm._

"_But we didn't sleep together." Brooke points out disgusted that she almost did. "that was wrong on my part and as far as Chase goes I broke up with him. You know I thought if I distracted myself it would make my feelings go away but it never did. Lucas I didn't come here for your approval or even permission to be with Peyton…I am going to fight for the woman I love and you won't dare stop me."_

_Lucas stands up to face Brooke. She took a step back not really sure what he was going to do or say._

"_She broke my heart what makes you think she won't do it to you too."_

"_Because I know her." Brooke says simply with a big smile on her face._

_Lucas laughs. "You know her?…Peyton and I are a lot alike and I think I know her a lot better than you do." He retorts back with a big smirk on his face._

"_Now its my turn to laugh. Ha Ha. I won't even argue with you about that. Peyton and I grew up together and No you don't know her at all not as well as you think you obviously do. Yes her and I are different but I accept her for it you on the other hand went for me knowing it would hurt her and I fell for it. You pushed us against each other. Your not that innocent neither. You tell me I have no clue what I want save that bullshit talk for somebody else because you clearly didn't consider Peyton at all when you urged me to sleep with you after I realized I couldn't do it. You wanna know why because I didn't want to her anymore…all I wanted to do is finally tell her how I feel about her but than she walked in."_

"_Your just using her to get to me. You're a selfish person Brooke you know that I can't believe this." He says only to get smacked by Brooke in the face. "What the hell is that for?"_

"_For being an ass." Brooke says bluntly. "She broke up with you…she isn't in love with you what are you not understanding…SHE WANTS ME NOT YOU!!"_

"_Just get out!" Lucas says under his breath. "Just go." he says not wanting to hear anymore._

"_Lucas if you truly love her you would want her happy, right?"_

"_She was happy with me so we hit a few rough patches but what couple doesn't." Lucas says. "Her and I will work through this she just needs her space."_

"_Seriously are you for real?" Brooke asked getting irritated with Lucas. "She broke up with you and the letter she wrote you she clearly said you won't be able to fix it this time. You just need to accept the truth like I had too."_

_Brooke said nothing more and just left. Lucas just stood there putting his fist in his wall. When Brooke got home she finally had time to read her letter from Peyton. Tears started falling to the ground as she just gathered up her thoughts._

_*She really does love me. I can't screw this up. I finally have her and I can't mess it up. I need her so bad. I just want to see her and tell her face to face how much I love her. I'm going to make this right.* Brooke thought to herself as she began to write another letter to Peyton. After she was done since the day was overwhelming decided to skip dinner and just got to sleep early._

_To be continued…the next few chapters will be a bit boring than the moment you have been waiting for peyton and brooke see each other. Your probably wondering will Lucas end up going to see Peyton as well? Hmm well I guess you just have to read and find out won't you lol. Thanks to all who are reading this story I appreciate it._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for this story. Okay this chapter and the next chapter will basically will basically be around the same the day. Bare with me it will get to the reunion very soon. _

_Part 11_

_The next day unable to sleep Brooke was up early drinking a cup of coffee. Haley walked up to Brooke helping herself to some coffee as well._

"_Your up early." Haley stating the obvious. "You must be hungry given you skipped dinner last night."_

_Brooke shrugs her shoulders. "I broke up with Chase than I went to see Lucas."_

"_And? Gotta give me details." Haley says with a nudge._

"_Chase took it well but Lucas on the other hand not so well. Hales do you hate me?"_

"_Now Brooke I could never hate you. What would make you think that?"_

"_Because Lucas is your best friend and the fact I'm in with the person he loves."_

"_Peyton broke up with him well she could have done it in a different way but he will get over it. He will come around besides you can't fight what your heart wants Brooke. You two will be okay." Haley says giving Brooke a hug. "I knew you both would end up telling each other how you feel though Lucas got hurt in the process well so did both of you but Lucas was wrong for dating either one of you in the first place."_

"_Tutor mom I don't know how you do it but you always make me feel better." Brooke says with a smile. "Before I forget she called me yesterday she said hi to everyone."_

"_Who said hi?" Nathan says walking in giving his wife a kiss. "Your up early this morning."_

"_I smelled coffee." Haley says sipping her drink. "And it was Peyton…she called Brooke yesterday."_

"_Oh really?…How is she doing? You two okay?" Nathan asked Brooke remembering how she was after the last letter she received._

_Brooke thinks a moment before actually answering. "She's looking forward to seeing us all well mostly me anyways." She says with a big grin. "No seriously she's okay…we will be okay."_

_Nathan gives Brooke a big hug. "About time too you deserve to be happy."_

"_Thanks I guess." She says unsure of herself._

"_She talked to Lucas he didn't take it well at all." Haley informs her husband._

_Nathan turns to Brooke. "We'll talk to him we know you didn't mean to hurt anyone but you two deserve to be happy."_

_Brooke didn't want to think about it anymore so she gives her friends a big hug. Jaime was finally awake rubbing his eyes from waking up._

"_Mommy what's all the noise about?"_

_Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Brooke walks up to Jaime kneeling to his height._

"_How about you and I spend the whole day together doing whatever you want how about it?" Brooke asks turning to Nathan and Haley for an answer. "How about it tutor wife and husband?"_

"_Well mama can I hang with Aunt Brooke" Jaime asked with a sweet smile._

"_Of course sweetie." Haley says to her son who ran up to her with a glowing smile._

_To be continued…next up Brooke and Jaime fun day…also Nathan and haley talk to Lucas. Believe it or not the chapter for the reunion is a few or so chapters around chapter 15 will be the reunion…yay!! _


	12. Jaime's fun day with Aunt Brooke

_A/n: Two updates in one day I must be feeling lucky or just plain old happy. The reunion is coming up very quickly just letting you know. Sorry these chapters are a bit boring but it will be getting to the good stuff very soon. Thank you to all who are reading._

_Part 12_

_**JAIME'S FUN DAY WITH AUNT BROOKE**_

_Later that day Brooke takes Jaime to the beach as part of their fun day. A part of her couldn't help but think about Peyton and what will happen when they see each other._

_Jaime noticed that Brooke wasn't her usual self. "Aunt Brooke do you miss Aunt Peyton?"_

"_Yes very much." Brooke admits. "Why you ask?"_

"_You just look sad and usually you would be in the water by now." Jaime says sitting down next to Brooke giving her a big hug. "Your too beautiful to be sad Aunt Brooke maybe we should get ice cream to fix that sad face." He says with a puppy dog face._

_Brooke put on her best smile. "Your too sweet so lets gather everything and we'll get that ice cream okay buddy."_

"_Yay!" Jaime shouts excitedly._

_Moments later both Jaime and Brooke were eating some big ice cream cones._

"_Ice cream before dinner is not good for me."_

_Brooke laughs. "Than we won't tell your mommy." She says with a wink._

_Jaime smiles. "Okay."_

_Meanwhile Haley and Nathan went to go visit Lucas._

"_Maybe he isn't home." Haley says than her husband points to the car in the driveway. "Lucas please open up its just me and Nathan." She pleaded with him hoping he would open the door._

_Lucas opens the door. "Come in sorry it's a mess in here."_

_They noticed a hole in the wall. Haley and Nathan looked at one another till one of them finally spoke._

"_Man you really need to clean up. We get your hurting but man this isn't the way to do it."_

_Lucas shrugs her shoulders. "I'm assuming Brooke told you guys what happened."_

"_Lucas I know this isn't easy for you to understand but how you reacted to Brooke was so uncalled for."_

"_Why didn't I ever see this before. I wasn't in the greatest moods when she came over but she wants her and apparently Peyton wants her as well." Lucas says trying to stay calm._

"_I admit man it does suck but its over I was the last one to see her. From the look on her face she does love Brooke. One day you need to accept that. Haley and I came here to tell you that you need to leave them be and move on."_

"_Well isn't this sweet of you two sticking up for the whore!"_

_It was Haley's turn to finally speak up. "Lucas you will stop this right now. You once loved Brooke too. Yes this is new for you to accept but we all are friends well supposed to be. People get their hearts broken all the time." Haley says standing up for Brooke. "There always have been a connection between the two of them except maybe you knew this all along and used it against them because I know your stupid."_

"_Oh like the kiss with Chris Keller and how it almost tore you and Nathan apart."_

_Nathan steps in. "You better watch it all we are saying is if you care about Peyton even if you hate Brooke at this point wouldn't you want her to be happy no matter what…come on Hales lets go."_

_Lucas didn't bother arguing anymore. He thought about what they said._

_*I'm going to that graduation if they are happy I will let it be.* Lucas thought to himself with a smirk._

_Meanwhile Peyton is about to head off to the field for a week at Victory Forge. Shortly after that it will be family day and graduation. She layed down in bed reading Brooke's Letter._

_Dear P. Sawyer,_

_Summer is just about over I still can't believe you joined the army. I broke up with Chase which went well except for the conversation with Lucas. I told him I didn't need his approval or permission to be with you. I am not running anymore and I'll wait for you because I am not going anywhere. I am counting down the days till I see you. I do have hope and I believe in my heart we are going to be okay. There isn't enough words to say what I need I just want to see you and hold you letting you know yhou will always have me. _

_Love You,_

_B. Davis_

_To be continued…next up is everyone is heading down to south carolina to see Peyton. There is going to be a couple of surprises._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: For the moment you have been waiting for. In the next chapter will be the reunion and its going to take up a few chapters or so. Thank you to all who have been reading since the beginning…thank you! **

**Part 13**

**Everyone was getting ready for their trip to Fort Jackson, South Carolina. They decided to leave a few days early just to do some sightseeing.**

**Brooke sat on the couch looking at the picture of her and Peyton. Haley put the last stuff in the vehicle.**

"**Brooke are you about ready to go? How does I feel knowing in three days you will be able to see her?"**

**Brooke looks up at Haley with a smile. "Happy only I'm just a little nervous and got butterflies in my stomach." She admits to her friend.**

"**That's understandable if you want we can get separate hotel rooms so that way you two can have your privacy." Haley says with a wink.**

"**That would be great I have everything planned. I just want it to all go perfect ya know."**

**Haley looks over to Nathan. "I know the feeling but don't be disappointed if it doesn't go perfect at all."**

**Brooked nodded her head in agreement. Making sure she had everything she looked around one last time. She was ready to go. As they drove out of the driveway they see Lucas there.**

"**What's Lucas doing here?" Brooke questioned Nathan and Haley.**

"**I don't know." Haley says stepping out of the car walking over to Lucas's car. "What do you think your doing?"**

"**Peyton is my friend and I want to see her that is all." Lucas answers.**

"**Is that all?" Lucas shakes his head. "Alright follow us I hope your not lying so help me you are…"**

**Lucas cuts her off. "Just there for support."**

**Haley says nothing getting back into the vehicle turning to Brooke. "He just wants to see her graduate I mean you guys were all friends before so maybe he has a change of heart."**

***Change of heart my ass.*Brooke thinks to herself. "Peyton isn't going to be thrilled to see him there I hope you know what your doing."**

"**We got both of your backs Brooke so don't worry." Nathan says.**

"**Me too Aunt Brooke." Jaime says with a smile.**

**Brooke kept looking back as she watched Lucas follow them. She knew this couldn't be good…he was up to something but she tried to push away any bad thoughts from her mind and focus on the good things. After about an hour of driving everyone agreed to stop and rest to get something to eat and use the restroom. Brooke and Lucas came face to face after their not so pleasant conversation.**

"**Lucas why are you even here?"**

"**Look I'm sorry how I acted before but its just hard for me. Both of my exes are in love with each other. Did make you both gay?"**

**Brooke laughs. "No but if you want to take credit be my guest but its not always about what either of us wants. Peyton chose me and you had no part in it. If your really here to support her than try showing it because to me your fighting for someone who obviously doesn't want you."**

**Brooke went back to the vehicle. Lucas went back to his car. The rest of the drive was quiet when Brooke looked back she saw that Lucas wasn't following them anymore.**

***This can't be good…not good at all.* Brooke thinks to herself.**

**They check into their separate rooms. Brooke was all ready for bed till she heard a knock on the door.**

"**Hales what's up?" Brooke asked. " Come in I'm guessing you're here to talk."**

"**Actually I am I got this weird text and I think its from Lucas." Haley says.**

"**Well what did it say?" Brooke asks than Haley shows her the text. "You don't think he would really do that do you?"**

"**Possibly I mean he does love her."**

"**He stopped following us you think he is here trying to stay out of sight?"**

"**I don't know but we got your back just concentrate on seeing Peyton, alright?"**

**Brooke hugs Haley. "Thank you just be careful and I am sorry this is happening."**

**Haley just smiled and left Brooke to her thoughts. She had a hard time sleeping that night. Lucas was watching across the ways as he glanced at the picture of him and Peyton.**

***She will be mine again. She loves me not you.* Lucas thought to himself before walking back into his room.**

**To be continued**


	14. Family day

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The next chapters after this will be based on the reunion between the two girls but the updates might take me a little bit longer because I want them to be long.

Part 14 ~three days later~

**FAMILY DAY **

Today is family day for the soldiers of Bravo Company who will be graduating tomorrow, Peyton had been nervous all morning. She had no idea what to expect when she saw everyone again.

*As we all stood in formation waiting to get on the buses I felt my heart beat a mile a minute. I just want to see her. I bet she looks even more beautiful than ever. I am so happy right now. Alright the buses are here…this is it….I'm going to see my Brooke. Oh my god she loves me.* She thought to herself excitedly.

Meanwhile Brooke is rampaging through her clothes to find something to wear. Haley was trying to help her friend but she understood why Brooke was getting crazy. Nathan and Jaime were ready to go just waiting on the girls to be ready.

"Brooke what you have on is fine."

Brooke just glares at Haley. "Just fine I want to look perfect. This is a big moment for me." She whines.

Haley couldn't help but laugh but she liked seeing Brooke happy again.

"I'm sure whatever you have on Peyton will love it." She encourages her friend hoping that helped.

Finally Brooke found the outfit she wanted to wear. Just before she left the room Brooke adjusted her hair in front of the mirror one last time than smiles as she closes the door behind her.

*Perfect. Alright so finally I'm going to see her. I got butterflies in my stomach. We got in the car driving to the building where we will see her. Part of me is hoping Lucas doesn't crash the party hoping he went back home but I doubt it. I got a text from Chase wishing me good luck. How nice of him. Why couldn't Lucas be that accepting. As we got there my heart starting beating really fast. Oh my god this is crazy there is a lot of people here. I'm going to finally see my Peyton. Oh my god I love that girl…I can't wait to see her in that sexy uniform than rip it off later on. Hold up Davis stay calm you have to see what happens…oh my god she loves me.* she thought excitedly to herself.

Nathan, Haley, Jaime and Brooke finally find a seat.

" I can't see Aunt Peyton yet!" Jaime says trying to pin point her.

Brooke points to the curtain. "She's behind that when they move it we should be able to see her little man." She says happily.

"Nathan he showed up." Haley whispers to her husband pointing to Lucas. "Something bad is going to happen."

"I'll make sure that it doesn't." Nathan says reassuring his wife.

As moments went by and nonsense talking the curtain was moving. Jaime seemed to have spotted Peyton.

"There she is! Aunt Brooke there's Aunt Peyton do you see her?" He asked excitedly.

*Damn she does look good in uniform.* Brooke thinks to herself blushing. "Yes I see her."

Nathan and Haley were happy for Brooke as they watched her full of smiles as she looked at Peyton as if she saw her for the first time. Haley kept looking back at Lucas hoping to god he will just go after this. They listened to all soldiers do their motto, the national anthem and the army song. Finally they were released they all booked outside as the soldiers came out. Brooke could sense Peyton near her. Peyton was right behind her than mouth something to Nathan, Haley and Jaime to say anything. Peyton tapped Brooke on the shoulder causing her to turn around. She came face to face with Peyton.

"Peyton oh my god." Brooke says hugging the girl tears falling down both of their eyes.

"A little oxygen would be nice but its nice to see you too." Peyton says as Brooke lets her go.

To be continued….and the reunion continues next few chapters awe!


	15. Peyton sees Lucas

_A/N: Okay here is the next part and the reunion continues. Thank you for the wonderful reviews._

_Part 15_

_*Peyton is so beautiful.* Brooke thought to herself before shaking herself out of the gaze. "So I was right you do look sexy in that uniform."_

"_I had a feeling you would say that." Peyton says with a laugh._

_Peyton realized Nathan, Haley and Jaime were there. Jaime ran up to her giving Peyton a big hug._

"_Aunt Peyton we all missed you." He says giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Especially Aunt Brooke she was sad."_

"_I missed you all too." Peyton says glancing at Brooke giving her hand a squeeze._

_Lucas was watching from a distance. Nathan excused himself really quick._

"_I'm still getting used to you in uniform." Haley says hugging Peyton. "I am so proud of you."_

_*As I watch them I just want to sweep Peyton off her feet. I am the one for her or at least up to this point when Peyton and her saw each other. She has never looked at me that way before I guess its really over. They are my friends if Peyton is happy I guess I'll be happy. Shit Nathan saw me.*_

"_Look man you need to leave."_

_Lucas smiles. "I had to see for myself I just didn't believe it. Look I don't' want to fight I just…"_

_Nathan cuts him off. "Just got and let them be. Quit making excuses for yourself you came here to get her back, right?"_

"_yes." Lucas admits._

_Peyton wondered where Nathan went off too. She marched over to where he was everyone followed._

"_You have a lot of nerve showing up here Lucas." Peyton says getting in his face. "I told you we can't fix it…I'm IN LOVE WITH BROOKE!" She states with out a stutter._

_Lucas says nothing._

"_Awe did you run out of shit to say Lucas?" Peyton asked pretending to be shock._

_Brooke watched Peyton seeing a side she never really saw before. Haley noticed Brooke looking on with a twinkle in her eye._

"_You doing alright?" Haley whispered._

_Brooke smiles. "I knew this would happen just this side of Peyton makes me love her more."_

"_We wouldn't want it any other way." Nathan chimes in._

"_Peyton this is nonsense you and I belong together not you and Slutsville." he says point to Brooke. "She slept around including me and you would rather be with her than me."_

_Brooke was about to say something. Peyton gave her the look saying she can handle herself._

_Peyton slaps Lucas. "Don't you dare call my girl that ever…you are not welcomed so you better leave or so help me."_

_Lucas cuts her off. "or you'll do what to me." he says clutching his fists together moving toward peyton._

_Brooke steps in between the two. "You'll have to deal with me kicking your ass if you lay a hand on her."_

"_That's including me and haley as well." Nathan chips in. "told you Brooke we got your backs."_

_Jaime just watched on as they all argued. Lucas gave up and left. They all got into the car heading out to the hotel room._

"_I'm sorry about earlier." Brooke says to Peyton._

_Peyton grabs a hold of Brooke's hand. "Don't be sorry you're here with me and I couldn't be any happier." She says leans in to whisper in her ear. "just wait till later Davis." she says with a wink._

"_I like your thinking." Broke says with a mischievous grin. "So your not mad at me I just wanted it all to go perfect."_

"_Its perfect because you're here. Nothing else really matters but being with you."_

_*Was I dreaming I couldn't believe she was right next to me. Oh my god she called me her girlfriend wait does that mean?…Davis remain cool.* She thought to herself._

_To be continued…next part is going to be a change in ratings…its going to be a breyton but of course. Thank you for all who are reading and yes I updated again wooo hooo!!_


	16. Peyton and Brooke

_A/n: Thank you for the reviews here is the next part and its going to be extremely awesome. This is going to be about breyton most definitely…enjoy! Oh yeah I tried to go with a sex scene but um I would feel like I would be writing it wrong but I tried my best I don't have every detail or anything but you will get the images in your head because I know I sure do._

_Part 16_

_*I hate those bitches so much.* Lucas says chugging a drink as he drove his car._

_Lucas didn't even see the car coming. He tried to avoid the car but he couldn't._

_Crash!_

_Brooke pulled Haley aside. "Will you guys keep Peyton occupied for the next ten minutes or so?"_

"_Sure…hey Peyton will you come with us real quick." Haley says._

_Brooke hurried off to her room mouthing 'thank you' to Haley. Peyton had no idea what Brooke was up too but she was glad to talk with her friends for a few. Jaime sat on Peyton's lap._

"_Aunt Peyton are you and Uncle Lucas not together anymore?"_

"_No sweetie its just my heart has always been with someone else."_

"_Aunt Brooke right? Is that why he was mad. She missed you a lot now that you're here Brooke is happy and Uncle Lucas is being a big baby."_

_Everyone Laughs._

_Peyton hugs Jaime. "So am I you know hales you have one intelligent boy."_

_Haley laughs. "Yes one of which needs to go change."_

"_Okay mommy." Jaime says getting up from Peyton's lap._

_Brooke had been preparing everything. She had the candles, food and music ready._

_*Alright everything looks good. Since when did I become so romantic? Davis your doing fine everything will be okay. Take a deep breath and go get your girl.*_

_It had been about ten minutes or so later Brooke went and got Peyton from Haley's room._

"_Brooke what's with all the cryptic talk." Peyton says with a laugh._

"_You will see now close those beautiful eyes and take my hand as I lead you into the room." Brooke says smiling as Peyton blushed._

_*I took her hand and as cliché as this may sound I felt complete when I finally had my hand in hers. Not that I am complaining but what the hell is she doing to me?*_

"_Alright we are in here now but keep your eyes closed till I say so, Okay?" Peyton agreed as Brooke walks over to the table. "you may open your eyes now."_

_Peyton opens her eyes to see Brooke standing by a table lit up by candles with food. Than she looked over at the bed which was covered in rose pedals shaped like a heart. She went over to Brooke to receive a rose._

"_I wanted to do something special okay the food isn't much but since I don't cook I just well…"Brooke stops her babbling pulling out a chair for Peyton. "Care to sit down with me?"_

_Peyton is surprised and isn't really sure what to say. Peyton takes off her acu top putting on the back of the chair as she sits down. They both kept glancing at one another smiling as Brooke just kept starting at the girl. Brooke noticed Peyton was a lot more tanner and a bit more toned._

"_You know B. Davis it seems your trying to seduce me." Peyton says with a wink._

_Brooke puts on music. "No I just want to dance with the woman I love." She says extending her hand out to Peyton. "Would you like to dance with little old me Pvt. P. Sawyer and I promise I won't tell anyone you slowed danced to such a less emo song."_

_Peyton took her hand with little giggle. "I would be delighted too but try not to step on my feet."_

_Now they both laughed and couldn't help but move even closer to each other. Peyton looked up in Brooke's eyes leaning in to kiss her moving the brunette to the bed._

"_Peyton are you sure?" Brooke asked waiting for an answer before raising Peyton's shirt over her head throwing it on the floor. "Peyton…wow um damn Army does good work."_

_Peyton leans down to Brooke's ear. "I'll show you what else I learned." She says seductively._

_*I thought my body was going to explode. I just took the rest of her uniform off though the boots got in the way and we both fell on the floor. Davis good god you have done this plenty of times but wait this is different this isn't just anybody…ITS PEYTON. OH MY GOD I'M HAVING SEX WITH PEYTON. Wait wow I can't believe what I am doing it feels so good oh my god what is she doing…oh no she just didn't oh god this is turning me on big time…holy shit!*_

_Brooke was brought out of her thought as Peyton slammed her against the wall thrusting two fingers inside her. Brooke was nearly caught off guard as she felt Peyton hold her up as she began to go with the movements of Peyton's fingers. Brooke loved the new take charge Peyton and she wanted so much more._

_A hour or so later Peyton looked a the clock. She had to be back by twenty hundred hours in which case means eight at night and it was only six thirty. They just laid in each others arms talking._

"_I have to get back soon." Peyton says tracing Brooke's hands with her fingers._

"_I know but do you have too." She sighs, Peyton nods her head. "You know how much I have missed you Peyton."_

_Peyton turns to face Brooke. "Believe me I know and we have tomorrow after graduation. And what you did for me tonight was amazing. You make me happy and I just…this has been hard giving everything and the way I left wasn't so pretty but I forgive you for that and I know what I want and I really do know that you feel the same way as me because when I looked into your eyes I just knew and I love you very much Brooke."_

"_I love you too Peyton." She says kissing Peyton. "I didn't really expect for well this to happen." She says pointing to both naked bodies. "But I really do love you and I don't want anyone but you and um do you have time to well you know?" She asked wriggling her eyebrows._

_Peyton than cuts her off. "Damn right."_

_To be continued…okay okay so kill me for ending it like that but yeah next chapter they take Peyton back to the barracks and usually on family day after its done they get smoked in front of their families and that's what is going to happen next chapter along with the clarification of what Peyton and Brooke are. _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: thank you for the reviews now here is the next part. This is the ending to family day and the next chapter will consist of graduation and all that fun stuff. _

_Part 17_

_Peyton and Brooke seemed to have managed to finally get dressed. As they drove in the car Haley looked at them in the rearview mirror._

"_So you two a couple now?"_

_Peyton and Brooked looked at one another. Brooke was still unsure but Peyton smiled and decided to answer._

"_Yes we are just um after I graduate tomorrow I leave the next day to go to A.I.T make sure he stays away from Brooke."_

_Haley agrees. As they arrive there at bravo company they saw a bunch of families there._

"_Brooke you need to forget about the past. We both have screwed up and what we have…our friendship will always be there. Right after ait I will be back in tree hill and hopefully you can move in with me again?" Peyton asked with a hopeful grin._

"_Um how about you both move into our place we found a bigger place so if you both want it you can have it." Haley suggested._

"_Call it our its about damn time present." Nathan jokes. "No seriously though.:_

"_We'll take it." Peyton and Brooke say at the same time._

"_Good now I'm sure you have to get going." Nathan says. "Before you go um Brooke…Peyton…don't ever think its not impossible you two have been through a lot and deserve all the happiness in the world don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

_They all got out of the car. Peyton hugged everyone goodbye but when it came to Brooke she didn't want to let go. Finally they broke apart and Brooke watched Peyton go to her platoon checking her up and down._

"_Damn she looks good." Brooke blurts out realizing Nathan, haley and Jaime were now staring at her as her face turned bright red. "What?!" She says innocently._

_They all laughed as they realized that all the soldiers were in the pushup position._

"_oh man baby go get me the camcorder I have to record this." Nathan says excitedly._

_Brooke laughs. "you do know that Peyton is going to kick your ass for this."_

"_Yeah its something to show later on down the road if you guys decide to have kids." He says with a wink._

_*I couldn't believe they are smoking us on family day. I noticed that Nathan is now recording all this. If I could I would flip him off than I saw Brooke slap him on the arm. Thank god because I would have done it. This sucks royal ass but as we got done I saw the biggest smile on her face. Jaime waved to me he is such a cutie. Maybe one day we will have our own family. Oh whoa Sawyer your so going ahead of yourself. Tomorrow I would be graduating so it will be awhile before I see them all again. Despite the whole Lucas confrontation….today has been great.* peyton thought to herself._

_Brooke watched Peyton head back into the barracks before she got back into the car._

_* I couldn't believe how fast today went. It was perfect well sorta till Lucas showed his damn face. Other than that just as Haley said well told me 'Don't be disappointed if it isn't perfect and I'm not because I had her with me. Tomorrow is going to be great than after ait I will have her to myself.* She thought to herself smiling as they head back to the hotel room._

_To be continued…next up Peyton's graduation._


	18. Peyton's graduation

_A/N: I know its taking me awhile to update and what not its because I am on wireless internet and its been having problems because there has been storms in and out of georgia lately. Anyways here is the next update and after this chapter the letters will continue again from Peyton and Brooke than once Peyton returns home is when the actual drama will begin._

_Part 18_

_*I watched my girl graduate from Basic it was a nice ceremony. Jaime got a kick out of it. He was so proud of his Aunt Peyton. He had a big heart and given all the circumstances Jaime didn't have any hate in him. I do feel guilty about Lucas's reaction he is a good friend and I just hope he comes around which I think he will…maybe. Damn those Class A's look good on her…Peyton is so beautiful. I am very lucky to have her.* Brooke thought to herself._

_Jaime walks up to Peyton greeting her with a hug. "Can I tell you something Aunt Peyton?"_

_Nathan, Haley and Brooke finally caught up with him but they stayed quiet as the two talked._

"_Sure buddy what is it?"_

"_Uncle Lucas shouldn't be mat at you because your happy with Aunt Brooke."_

_Brooke decides to talk Jaime. "You know Jaime its not easy for him and he may not accept me and Peyton right now but he will and I know you don't understand all of this but just know you always follow your heart no matter what anybody else says."_

_Jaime hugs Brooke. "Well I accept you Aunt Brooke you make Aunt Peyton smile again which makes you not sad anymore."_

_I looked up at Peyton knowing Jaime is right I'm not sad anymore. Peyton took my hand in hers as we walked back to the car. Today will be the last day I would be able to see her till after ait at least than after graduation she can come home…to our home. We all decided to go out for dinner. I held Peyton's hand underneath the table and well Nathan decides to be well Nathan interrupting me out of my thoughts damn it._

_Haley spits out her drink. "Nathan you didn't just ask them that?" She says smacking him on the arm._

_Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Well where are the…"_

_Brooke cuts him off. "They are right here…I was just holding her hand." She says rolling her eyes. *Well till You interrupted me I was thinking of doing something else which I will hopefully.* She thought to herself with a grin._

"_Nathan you still are a perv." Peyton says whispering something to Brooke which made her blush._

"_So anyways are you reserves or active?" Haley asked Peyton prying the attention off of Brooke._

_Brooke managed to undo Peyton's pants. Peyton remained cool trying to smack Brooke's hands away but it was no use._

"_I'm reserves right now but since I'm in training I'm considered active. My ait is eleven weeks and after I graduate…um Brooke." She says glaring at her trying to keep a straight face. "stop it." She pleads than continues what she was saying._

_I was watching Peyton struggle to talk so I continued it once again. Nathan noticed my hand was missing again so he decided to look under the table so I kicked him in the shin giving him don't even dare look. Dinner finally got here so I stopped fixing her pants back up and than I licked my fingers giving a wink to Peyton who just sat there blushing._

"_So um the food looks delicious." Brooke says emphasizing the word 'delicious'._

_Peyton nearly chokes on her food. Nathan and Haley knew why, Jaime had no clue what the hell was going on. The rest of the dinner went well so they decided to see a movie afterwards of course it had to be kid appropriate for Jaime to watch._

_I knew after this movie Peyton would have to head back. Its going to be hard to be away from her but now I know we do have a future together so it will all be okay. I reached my hand to her and put it on her heart which I could feel beating really fast. We decided to use the bathroom to um "freshen up" sort to speak and of course when we headed out everyone was waiting for us. Oops! We looked at the time and knew it was time for her to head back. Damn time why can't you go slower._

"_Brooke this isn't like we will ever see each other again. I'll write you as soon as I get there okay?" Peyton says reassuring her girlfriend pulling her out of her thoughts._

"_You better." Brooke says hugging her for dear life. "I love you so much hurry home damn it."_

_Peyton let out a laugh. "I love you too and I will be home soon but there will be no tears okay and if Lucas bothers you let me know I will kick his ass."_

_*I agreed I would love for her to kick his ass. She said her goodbyes to everyone else too. As we drove away I knew that once I get back to Tree Hill how much stuff I would have to move…I just can't wait till she is back home…I guess now its back to letter writing. You know what maybe Nathan is right in some strange away I think I do see us having mini brookes and mini peytons running away someday. Oh god since when did I start thinking about this OH damn it not like I never thought about it before oh hell I'm going to sleep.* Brooke thought to herself._

_To be continued._


	19. Brooke's first letter from peyton at AIT

_A/N: I decided to update twice and I will have the next few chapters up sometime this weekend. _

_Part 19_

_A Week Later In Tree Hill_

_*Its weird without Nathan, Haley and Jaime here. I helped them move to their new house which is a little ways from Tree Hill somewhere in the country, so beautiful. They promised to come and visit and told me to keep them updated on Peyton. I kept getting strange texts from lucas but I didn't bother replying to them. I decided to check the mail to see if Peyton had written me yet. I miss her so much I just want her home already.* Brooke thought to herself._

_Brooke went outside to check the mail. Nothing but bills till she saw what she wanted. She ran inside to read the letter. _

_Dear Brooke, _

_Well I am in Fort Bragg, North Carolina. I will be able to use my cell phone to call you soon. I guess I have to earn the right to use it. My roommate she's pretty cool. Weekends are pretty much ours to do what we want. Brooke this is all new to both of us and I want you to do know that I am so happy to have seen you at my graduation it really meant a lot to me. This is different from when we were little on how we imagined our lives to be. You want to know a secret. I hope and prayed you would be the one I would wake up too and sleep next too every day for the rest of my life. Now if you ever repeat that what I said to you I will come over there and kick your ass. In all seriousness I can't stop thinking about you. You are truly a remarkable woman and a damn good kisser among other things. I hope the moving went alright and when you get to my stuff don't break any of the records. I will see you soon better tell the boys your now off limits. I love you._

_Love you,_

_Yours forever P. Sawyer_

_To be continued…next updates will be this weekend. The internet actually started working tonight so hopefully it will work again tomorrow for me. _


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Alright here is the next update and yay for my internet working again. Thank you to all who have been reading. I really appreciate all the reviews I have been getting thank you!!_

_Part 20_

_Dear Pvt. P. Sawyer,_

_Well that's good you don't have a sucky roommate. Now you tell them your off limits. Nothing to be worried about but Lucas has been sending me off the wall texts. I haven't replied to them yet. I'm going to pay him a little visit sometime. Apparently he wants to talk to us and blah blah blah. I will be careful. Oh yeah I haven't moved in your stuff I will have Nathan or somebody else help me. God forbid I lose your records. Do you ever think about the future? I sometimes do. My clothing line should be taking off. I have a meeting in NYC to see if I can open my own store 'Clothes Over Bros'. You and I will be fine. Not only do you have my heart but you are my everything I hope you know that. I am so proud of you. Well you better call or text me once you get your cell phone. Well I better get some sleep I'll write more later. Love you!_

_Love you,_

_Yours forever B. Davis_

_Peyton finished the letter deciding to get and get a snack from the dayroom down the hall._

"_Oh my god look what the cat dragged in." The red head said to Peyton._

"_ha ha." Peyton says sarcastically. "Rachel you do know that they don't allow whores in the army right?"_

"_Well hi to you too so you joined the army huh?" Rachel asked looking Peyton up and down. "Its done you well…you don't look so pale anymore."_

_Peyton rolls her eyes. "Well I'm going to go now just came in here for a snack."_

"_Peyton wait I'm sorry how are you? How's Brooke?" Rachel asked changing her tone._

"_She's fine I'll tell her you said hi." Peyton says walking back to her room. _

_* I wonder if they ever got together.* Rachel thought to herself._

_As Peyton sits there in her bed eating some chips she begins to write another letter to Brooke._

_Dear Brooke,_

_Hey baby you'll never guess who I just ran into just now. RACHEL!!! She says hi by the way. Did I mention she also checked me out…WEIRD!! Lucas is up to no good so be careful take Nathan, Haley or even Jaime that way he doesn't do anything. I meant what I said before if he tries ANYTHING I will kick his ass!! Baby I support you in all you do and I am proud of you as well. Let me know how that goes, alright? You're a great designer and I know people will love them as well. And yes I do think about the future, good and bad. Shit I got to go, formation time!_

_Love you,_

_Yours forever Pvt. P. Sawyer_

_To be continued…next update will be up in an hour or so._


	21. Brooke's Dream

A/N: I am on the role today hehehe. Here is another update. Just letting you know the beginning is Brooke's dream.

Part 21

**BROOKE'S DREAM**

_It was dark, rainy and cold outside. Evie was their six year old daughter and they had a baby boy named Jayden who was four months old. It looked like it was going to storm out pretty bad out than suddenly the power went out and Evie ran up to Brooke gripping her tightly._

"_Mommy I'm scared make the lights go back on." Evie says covering her head in brooke's arms._

"_Its okay Evis I got you the lights will be back up soon." Brooke says reassuring her daughter. "Sweetheart can you light up some candles please?"_

"_Working on it babe." Peyton says holding Jayden in her arms who was whining a bit. "Its okay little man it will be okay I hate thunderstorms too."_

_After Peyton put the candles on she went to sit down next to Brooke and Evie. Jayden started to calm down once he was in Brooke's arms, Evie moved onto Peyton's lap. Evie saw what she was looking for and jumped off Peyton's lap to get her mother's I pod. Brooke and peyton watched their daughter just dance and sing to a song the girls knew very well._

"_Remember back in the day when we would just sing like that." Brooke says laughing._

_Peyton nods her head. "Yeah who have thought we would have kids ourselves."_

"_I certainly didn't but my clothes look good on them huh?" Brooke says with a big smile._

"_Damn right they do."_

_Brooke woke up from her sudden dream to a pounding on the door._

_Damn fucking people waking up. Wow our kids looked adorable. Wow I hope that comes true I wouldn't mind a family with Peyton but would she want the same thing? I looked at the time realizing I slept in most of the morning. I answered the door to find Lucas there._

"_Well what do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked curiously. "You do know that Jaime isn't here right this is my home now so I suggest you get away from here NOW." She says bluntly._

"_Look I talked to them already and apologized about what happened. I am way out of line and I'm sorry okay. Brooke I want you both to know I just want Peyton happy I thought she was happy with me." Lucas says in a calm voice. " I seen you two and the way she looked at you she never was like that to me."_

"_Well thank you." Brooke says not knowing what Lucas is actually up to and why he was being so nice. "Did you want a reward or something because I really have nothing to say to you at all."_

"_Well I have something to say and I want you to hear it and pass it on to Peyton as well." Lucas says waiting for Brooke to agree._

"_Fine whatever come in I guess." She says than changes her mind. "wait just tell me right here than get the hell out of here."_

"_I know this isn't long term for you at all and I know the minute you get bored you will leave her and I'm going to have to pick the pieces from you breaking her heart. If you dare break her heart…"_

_Brooke cuts him off. "Lucas you can stop right there…You were a toy someone to have sex with yes I know you have feelings but seriously you really think that if her and I broke up she would come back to you wow you must be really confident in yourself to think that we aren't going to work out huh?"_

"_Brooke you know and I know that you are just rebound." lucas says with a smirk. "Nobody wants to stay with you because like Rachel you are a worthless whore who can't keep anybody."_

"_I swear to god Lucas you shut your damn both you couldn't even choose between her and I. First you said I was the person than you went to Peyton so I would suggest you shut your damn mouth and walk away right now…"Brooke says getting angrier._

"_Whatever." Lucas says walking away than turns back to Brooke. "You will never be able to fully satisfy her like I can."_

_Brooke slams the door pacing the house for about fifteen minutes. She decided to call Haley to see if he apologized to them and to come and find out he didn't._

"_Son of a bitch." Brooke cursed outside. " I really am starting to hate him getting the feeling he doesn't want me and Peyton together." She says to nobody as she goes and checks the mail._

_Brooke reads the letter and couldn't help but laugh. She took out a piece of paper and began to write a letter back._

_Dear Peyton,_

_Now that just made my day, Rachel is in the army wow. Tell her I said hi bitch, anyways Lucas came back. He really thinks we aren't going to work out. I'm telling you that boy is up to no good at all. At first it seemed like he was going to actually be nice and he even lied about apologizing to haley and them. The nerve of him, Lucas is really pissing me off!! I'm sorry I'm talking about him but its just what the hell, do you think I am incapable of loving someone and being with them? Do you think I will leave you? I know I shouldn't listen to him or even let him get to me like he already has. Okay I'm changing the subject how about I had a dream about us and we had two kids a boy and a girl. Evie was our daughter's name and our son's name was jayden, she was six and Jayden was like about four months or so. If I am getting ahead of myself just tell me to shut up, okay? It won't hurt my feelings but I do see us having a family someday and I will let you know how the meeting goes, its sometime next week or so. I miss you can you like come home now…I miss your hand in mine. And wow I am sounding like a sap. Well try not to rip Rachel's head off she really isn't that bad…Love you talk to you soon._

_Love you, _

_Yours forever B. Davis_

_To be continued…hmm what is to come well you will have to wait and see. Change of heart will have an update sometime today._


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you for all those reading this story. I told you it was going to be long hahaha. Anyways keep reading there is going to be a few surprises along the way. You may like it you may not.

Part 22

_Peyton decided to go and hang out with Rachel for the weekend._

"_You know Peyton with the way your looking it seems you have a lot on your mind, care to share?" Rachel asked sitting next to peyton on the bed._

"_Not really." Peyton says. "Thanks though but you and Brooke have talked about stuff, right?"_

_Rachel starts laughing. "If you mean by you and her yes she has told me wait did she finally tell you?" Rachel asks. "I knew you two had that vibe thing going on so tell me did you finally dump that what his face Lucas yet?"_

"_Well it took some time but yes we are together its just."_

_Rachel cuts her off. "Peyton it was always you…when you two were fighting she confessed she had feelings for you. Well I don't know everything after that but from that smile on your face when you say her name you seem really happy and the fact you two had sex on family day didn't you?"_

"_That is none of your business." peyton says blushing. "And yes I am happy very much."_

"_Well good to know bitch you break her heart I will make sure you never walk." Rachel warns with a warm smile. "I would love to talk and pretend we are friends but given we don't like each other much I'm going to go."_

"_Rachel wait, stay I could use a familiar face to talk too around here."_

_I couldn't believe Rachel and I were in the same room. I could never really stand her but I get to talk about Brooke and that made me feel good inside. It was god forbid actually comforting._

_Sometime later Peyton had received mail. She reads the letter from Brooke. She started to feel lonely because she missed her so much. She takes out a pen and paper and begins to write._

_Dear Brooke, _

_I haven't killed Rachel yet. Actually we talked pretty much the whole day. I know you better than anyone vice versa. You have such a big heart and yes you are capable of love. Sometimes you don't realize what you have done for me. We all have our differences and yes at first I had my doubts about what you felt for me but it hit me once I saw you._

_And no I don't believe you'll leave me because unlike most people I know you fully and when you give your heart out to someone well I know for both you and I its not the easiest thing to do. Don't listen to Lucas at all he doesn't know what he's talking about at all. I am utterly happy with you and I want that life with you. After I serve my time in the army we are going to have a family. Your not the only one who has those dreams. No matter what happens we will do it together. I believe in you…I believe in US!!! I love you very much and when I get home I have some surprises for you. Now don't ask me what they are because I can't tell you. Also I hope the meeting goes well…you're a great designer so I know they will give you your own store. See you soon._

_Love you,_

_Yours forever P. Sawyer_

_To be continued…next part Brooke in nyc for her meeting._


	23. Brooke goes to nyc

A/N: here is the next part I'm going to do like a bunch of updates in one day for this story so watch out for them. Thanks to all who are reading this story!!

Part 23

NEW YORK CITY

_I wish Peyton could be here with me. Oh yeah my mother is here…what the hell? She better not screw this up for me. I tried to avoid talking to her but she saw me. Turns out she set this whole thing up…the nerve of her!! Remain calm Davis she is your mother maybe she actually cares._

"_Victoria I don't need you here or your help. These are my designs."_

"_It wouldn't hurt to call me mother."_

_Brooke rolls her eyes. "Victoria you don't to be here please just go…shouldn't you be somewhere else other than here trying to ruining something I really want."_

"_I'm here because if you get your own store you will need my money." Victoria points out to her daughter._

_I had no time for her games at all. Thank god they called me in so I showed them the designs which seemed to get everyone's attention. Everything was going perfect till Victoria walked in. I was extremely pissed but I kept my cool than once it was over I quickly went to the hotel room. I looked at my phone and got a text from Peyton. Oh my god she has her phone now, yay!_

_Brooke quickly calls Peyton. Peyton nearly falls off the bed getting to her cell phone._

"_Brooke oh my god is that you!" She says excitedly. "How the meeting go hun?"_

_Brooke smiles. "its so good to hear your voice baby. Just got done but guess who decided to crash the meeting and make my life a living hell"_

"_Victoria" peyton guessed. "she didn't did she?"_

"_Yes so I have no idea what is going to happen now. Hows things there?" Brooke asks changing the subject._

"_Its great though running can be a bitch. Speaking of bitches….Rachel is actually not that bad of a person to talk too." Peyton admits. *I can't believe I just said that.* She thought to herself._

_Brooke starts laughing. "Well hate to tell you I told you so."_

"_you just did."_

_Rachel knocks on the door letting herself in. _

"_Hey bitch who you talking too? Is it Brooke?" Rachel asks._

"_Is that Rachel?"_

"_Yes…Rachel here talk to Brooke for a minute." Peyton says handing Rachel the phone while she used the bathroom._

"_So Brooke tell me how the sex was with peyton?" Rachel asked as soon as she got the phone._

_Brooke just rolls her eyes. "I don't see how that is your business to know so you joined the army huh decided older men wasn't enough so you going for the army guys now?" She asked sarcastically._

_Rachel ignores the last comment. "So its that bad huh maybe I could give Peyton a few pointers for ya." Rachel jokes. "No seriously though its about damn time you two got together…Lucas wasn't good enough for her."_

"_It was great alright she rocked my world." Brooke admits to Rachel. "Can you please just put her back on the phone now."_

_Rachel agrees handing the phone back to Peyton before she left she whispered something which made Peyton hit her._

_Rachel can be such a perv sometimes. Brooke and I talked for about an hour or so. I knew Brooke was trying to be okay. I just hoped that even though her mother showed up it didn't ruin her chances of getting her own store._

_Brooke layed in her bed remembering that night where her and Peyton finally made love._

_*Oh god Davis cold shower time.* Brooke thought to herself blushing at the thought of Peyton's naked boy against hers._

_To be continued…next up is Brooke returns home. Stay tuned. i will have the next two updates tomorrow sometime._


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here is the next update I'll have the other chapters up sometime this weekend. Thanks for the reviews once again.

Part 24

_Brooke came home to find the house has been burnt down. Everything was gone. She called Haley right after she checked the mail. She read the letter quickly reminding herself to write back later. Haley got the call rushing to get Brooke._

"_Oh my god you okay?" haley asked with concern. "What the hell happened here?"_

"_Place burnt down I just came home a little bit ago. Everything is gone I have nowhere to go." Brooke says. "Why can't anything go right?"_

"_I wish I knew sweetie. You can stay with us for now and we'll look for another place for you." haley suggested._

"_I can't I'll…I will just stay at peyton's old place. I'm sure her dad won't mind besides he is never home." Brooke sighs. _

"_Are you sure? I mean I'm sure Jaime wouldn't mind having his favorite godmother staying with us for awhile."_

"_Alright fine." Brooke says giving in._

_A man in a suit came up to the girls to ask about the fire._

"_I'm inspector Bruno may I speak to whoever owns this place."_

"_That would be me." Brooke answers turning to Haley. "I'll be back."_

_Brooke walks with Inspector Bruno to where haley couldn't hear the conversation._

"_I need to ask a few questions." Brooke nods her head. "Where were you before this happened? And have you any idea who could have done this and why?"_

"_I just came back from NYC and I don't know who could have done this. You going to keep asking me questions or are you going to do your damn job and tell me who the fucked burnt my place down." Brooke says raising her voice in annoyance of too many questions._

"_Ma'am you need to calm down. We will figure this out. I need your name and number so that way if we find anything we'll be able to reach you."_

_Brooke gives him her name and number. As she walks off she could sense him checking her out._

_Brooke turns around. "Don't bother I'm gay and with that ring on your finger seems your wife wouldn't appreciate her husband hitting on young women. Do your damn job and call me when you find something."_

_Brooke gets in Haley's car. The ride was silent so Haley didn't bother asking any questions. Whey they came to the house Nathan immediately left._

"_I got some clothes that you can wear. I'm sorry about what happened they'll find the person. Help yourself to anything, okay?"_

"_Okay, thank you."_

_I just wanted this to be just a dream but it wasn't. Who could have done and why would they? I called Peyton to just hear her voice to calm me down. She knew something was wrong. I told her I couldn't talk about that I would just write to her what was going on but that I was okay and not to worry. I missed her so much I just hope they find the bastard._

_To be continued…next few chapters will be up in the next couple of days._


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Here is the first of the two updates I will be making today. I'm changing things up a bit…drama will or may happen who knows. It will be revealed who caused or may have caused the fire. I know you have your suspicions they may be right they be wrong. Just stay tuned because the likely person who did isn't it. Its not Lucas. that's all I am going to say.

Part 25

_Nathan drove over to Lucas's house kicking the door Open._

"_Whoa man you owe me another door." Lucas says startled at his brother's actions. "What the hell is your problem?"_

_Nathan shoves Lucas against the wall really hard. "You're the god damn problem are you that selfish that you would burn down Brooke's place. Didn't think nobody would figure it out it was you. Make it look an accident so when Peyton found out she would turn to you for comfort in your arms." he says angrily punching the crap out of Lucas._

"_What the fuck?! I have no idea what your talking about. I haven't been near brooke or even talked to her at all." Lucas says rubbing his jaw._

"_Someone burnt down our old apartment you know the one Brooke is living in or was living in. Why you do it man?"_

"_For the last time I don't know what your talking about. Brooke wasn't hurt was she?" Lucas asked concerned. _

"_Huh that's funny like you really care and now she isn't hurt thankfully. She just came home from nyc and came home to well to a burnt home."_

"_oh." Lucas managed to say. "I may be upset that Peyton chose her over me but I wouldn't hurt Brooke. Yeah I said some nasty things but I was upset. I wouldn't hurt Nathan you have to believe me. I know lately I haven't been acting like myself but I'm not the only who got hurt in this whole mess your forgetting one other person…chase does that ring a bell."_

_Nathan looked at Lucas for a few minutes realizing he was telling the truth or would hope so anyways. _

"_I'm sorry I know you wouldn't do it but neither would Chase it was fine with it unlike yourself. I hope you can actually apologize for how you have been acting especially to Brooke and peyton." _

"_Nathan I am sorry I shouldn't have acted that way in front of Jaime." Lucas says meaning what he says. "Do they have any idea who would want to hurt Brooke or maybe she left something on and forget to turn it off."_

_Nathan shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know man but I'm not the one who you should be apologizing too that's Brooke. I have to go just I'll give you money for the door and just realize that you might be able to salvage a broken friendship with them if you actually want it."_

_A few days later peyton reads the letter from Brooke. She knew she had to read something very important from her since their last conversation Brooke wouldn't spill what it actually was._

_Dear Peyton,_

_As you may notice the address changed and I'm at haley's new place. Someone burnt down the house and everything is gone. My designs and everything are just destroyed on what I have worked on for a long time. I'm going to look for a place for us and your records are safe they're still at your dads. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Everything you say to me means a lot to me I want you to know that. Nathan says it couldn't have been Lucas because he went over there to see if Lucas has done it but he said Lucas was sincerely concerned it I was hurt or not. I wish you were here because I really need you. I don't know what to believe the investigator hasn't called me at all to tell me anything. They better be doing their damn job. Anyways surprises for me hmmm now you have to tell me babe! Can't just tell me and expect me not to beg. I bet you saw that coming anyways also I have been doing thinking too and you know you and I can conquer anything and I just I can't imagine my life without you at all. I'll keep you up to date on whats going on here. I'm glad you and Rachel are getting along but she gets too annoying or whatever just slap her. I love and miss you very much so hurry home damn it._

_Love you, _

_Yours forever B. Davis_

_*I can't believe someone burnt down the house. Lucas didn't do it my ass. Someone did it to hurt her luckily she wasn't in there and that sucks about her designs she did work super hard on them. I miss her a lot more than she realizes.* peyton thought to herself._

_Meanwhile somewhere else Victoria is talking to someone on her phone._

"_Did you get it done?…good now just keep staying low…I'm make sure nobody finds out it was you…just stay low damn it…bye." She says hanging up the phone._

_To be continued…As you can see people are going to think its lucas but I'm telling you its not him. Just keep staying tuned it will get interesting hope you like this update the next one will be sometime today I promise._


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for the reviews as promised here is the next update now with the next few chapters its going to be a free days possibly before I update again.

Part 26

"_Brooke you have a letter from Peyton. Nathan honey can you take Jaime to school."_

_Nathan agrees. Brooke decides to talk with Haley before reading the letter. She looks over to Haley with the biggest grin ever._

"_We need to go shopping…you know what I don't believe Lucas isn't innocent as Nathan claims he is. I believe he did it. Someone paid him not sure why but I'm not going to let it get to me right now. I need you to come with me so I can get your opinion on what kind of ring to get Peyton."_

"_Brooke are you thinking about marriage already isn't it too soon?"_

_Brooke laughs. "you should talk but yeah that's I'm thinking about. That fire was meant for me not sure why it happened but I deserve happiness. I want to spend the rest of my life with Peyton and nobody else. I'm not afraid to feel anymore."_

"_that's good sweetie you know when we first became friends lets just say you have turned out to be a magnificent person."_

"_your such a great friend tutor mom." Brooke says hugging haley._

_A few minutes later Brooke gets a call from the inspector._

"_Ms. Davis it seems you just had a gas leak. It was accidental." _

"_Are you sure?" Brooke asked. "Okay, alright thank you." She says hanging up the phone turns to Haley. "Apparently nobody caused it there was a leak, so maybe I was wrong. I am going to read the letter than we can shop is that cool?"_

_Haley agreed so Brooke turns her attention to the letter and begins to read it._

_Dear Brooke,_

_Alright so here is your hint I'm a six in rings alright. I'm sure you'll figure it out. I don't see myself with anybody else. You are a big part of my life actually you always have been. I'm really sorry to hear about your designs baby. Whoever did it wanted them obviously destroyed so what did they say about the fire? You do know you can call me now right instead of always writing letters not that I mind I know you are busy and I could be in formation at the time if you do call so yeah letter writing is that bad. Keep strong Brooke Davis you will be alright and I will be home soon. I love you very much and miss you everyday that we are apart. Rachel well I think she is getting sick of me talking about you all the time but at least I have someone here to just talk too because believe me I miss you a whole bunch. I can't wait to see you its much longer till I am home again. You know I have done some thinking if you end up getting a store in NYC even though I am reserves for North Carolina I could always try to get into the reserves in New York so if you have to move there I'll go along with you too. What you think about that. Anyways I am sorry that this is a short letter I love you I'll talk to you soon._

_Love you,_

_Yours forever P. Sawyer_

_I got done with the letter and decided to write a quick response before I end out to the store with Haley. Is Peyton on the same page as me. Is she thinking about marriage already too? I never really believed in soul mates or any of that crap but I always knew deep down she is the one that I will and always love til the day I die._

_Dear P. Sawyer,_

_They say the fire was accidental but I think that is a load of crap. I have a feeling if it wasn't Lucas maybe it had something to do with my mother she always hated the fact I did have more talent than her. I'm glad things are going well there. Nobody is hitting on you lately are they? They better back off if they do. I miss seeing your face, the touch of your hand on mine, your kisses just with those two days we did spend made me feel so complete I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you weren't in my life at all. Just know you always have me always did even when we were fighting about Lucas buttface. Yeah I know I sounded like a little kid just than but it's the truth. I love you so much I'm going to head out to the store with Haley today I have a few surprises up my sleeve as well and thanks for the info baby, it will come in use. I love you see you soon._

_Love you, _

_Yours forever B. Davis._

_To be continued…what is to come is another confrontation between Lucas and Brooke. The accomplice to Victoria will be revealed. There is a lot to come in upcoming chapters so be prepared. Thank you for reading!!! Change of Heart will have an update tomorrow for sure!!_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is the next update and the following chapters are going to take some time. This may be a boring chapter so bare with me okay ty.**

**Part 27**

_**Brooke came across the perfect gift for Peyton. She was eyeing it like candy. Haley noticed smiling running up to her friend.**_

"_**Well girlie don't leave me hanging what you got your eye on?" Haley asked than Brooke points to what she's looking at. "Awe that is beautiful she'll love it Brooke."**_

"_**Good to know because I just bought it." Brooke says excitedly." Tutor mom you're the best come on lets go." She says grabbing haley by the hand running out of the store. "Come on Hales your slowing me down we gotta hit one more store and I promise we will be done."**_

_**Haley Laughs. "Going as fast as I can." She says but stops and Brooke just looks at her funny. 'Um Brooke is that your mother?"**_

_**Brooke turns her head to see Victoria with Chase. "Unbelieveable." She says walking up to them as Haley follows behind her. "Your twice his age what the hell are you doing with Chase…is he your new flavor of the week?"**_

"_**Hi Brooke standing right here." Chase says sweetly.**_

"_**We're just talking sweetie and it so happens he is a very sweet boy who would do anything for you. Why would you ever break up with him darling."**_

_**Brooke rolls her eyes. "Your pathetic, you are standing here talking to my ex boyfriend why? Chase you want to tell me anything?"**_

"_**Why do you care? You broke up with me remember?"**_

"_**Yeah whatever I care because you're my friend and friends don't let friends talk to scheming bitches of a mother. You here to gloat what happened in NYC save it…have fun!" Brooke says walking away with Haley.**_

"_**Darling hows those designs I heard there was a fire too bad you could have done great." Victoria says with a mischievous grin turns to Chase. "Keep your damn mouth shut and leave town immediately is that understood don't need you to go blabbling your mouth to her."**_

"_**Brooke is right about you. I can't believe I helped you. Do you have any idea how much work she put in those designs." Chase says defensively. *I can't believe I helped her mother destroy them I shouldn't have done it sure at first I went with it because I was heartbroken but I see the look on her face it just makes me feel bad.* He thought to himself.**_

"_**Yeah well you took the money. You did the deed so you live with the guilt. My daughter doesn't k now anything about running a business just saving her the trouble."**_

_**Chase felt disgusted at what he had done. Victoria smiles as Chase walks away. She didn't feel one bit of guilt at all. Brooke was furious, Haley tried to calm her down.**_

"_**She is relentless Hales she I like a walking breathing bitch who you think is trying to be a mother than wham she stabs you in the back."**_

"_**Brooke don't focus on that…though don't you find it weird she was there with Chase?" Brooke glares at her. "Sorry…so where are we going now?"**_

"_**Your going home I have some things to do we'll make that last store stop later."**_

_**I had a lot on my mind. My day was going great till I ran into my mother. How the hell did she know about the fire? Wait a minute…son of a bitch! How stupid am I?I can't believe I am saying this but Nathan is right, Lucas didn't do it. Well Victoria you covered your tracks well…I knew that wasn't no accident. I'm going to make better designs and this time Victoria you will go down urgh I hate her so much right now!**_

_**Brooke's cell phone vibrates in her pocket. It was Peyton. A smile appeared on her face immediately.**_

"_**peyton hey I'm so glad you called." She says trying to cover up what she was feeling.**_

"_**It doesn't sound like your excited to fear from me." Peyton says sadly. "What's wrong?"**_

"_**Baby I am…really its just today has been horrible. I ran into my mother at the mall out of all places in Tree Hill!"**_

_**No wonder she is upset even I know how Brooke's mother is so as Brooke's talking I know she is trying to be tough and be okay. I remind her that she is talking to me and I know her well enough to know that she cant' fool me. I didn't want to pressure her and have bitchy Brooke Davis come out because that's no fun at all.**_

_**Peyton soon hung up the phone. She didn't know what to think, do or even say. She just wanted to be right next to Brooke. Rachel walks in to see Peyton just laying down so she goes over to sit on the bed.**_

"_**Hey bitch your looking a little sad today." Rachel stating the obvious. "or are you just flustered because you haven't had any…you should try "brooking" yourself."**_

_**Peyton throws a pillow at Rachel. "Shut up and go away."**_

"_**I can help you out you know." Rachel declares. "Not that I'm into girls but your pretty damn hot."**_

"_**Gross Rach I wouldn't let you touch me at all even if I was single."**_

"_**Well when you get that itch you know where to find me." Rachel says with a wink walking back to her room.**_

_***I really hate her.* peyton thought to herself as she covers herself with the blanket to well release some tension before her roommate came back.**_

_**To be continued….next up Lucas and Brooke confrontation**_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay I lied this chapter isn't going to be the confrontation between Lucas and Brooke that is next chapter. This is just a letter from peyton to Brooke. Here is another update for you today. Go me!! I'm on the roll!!!**

**Part 28**

_**Dear Brooke,**_

_**I know things are a little rocky with you there but hang in there in around four weeks or so I will be home with you, okay? I have been really sad lately only because I can't be with you at this point to comfort and tell you everything is going to be okay. I need you so much right now. I want to feel you against me and its not really about sex or anything just you laying next to me would be fine by me. Though sex is just a bonus. Seriously I miss you so much and Rachel is getting on my nervous. Not into girls my ass she hits on me everyday did she ever do that you? I guess Rachel is just being well Rachel…I haven't done anything really interesting just listen to my music and be all emo as you would call it. You are on my mind all day everyday and I'm not trying to be such a sap but I really miss you. I can't believe I am going to admit this to you but I cry sometimes when I am in the shower because that is how bad I have it. I love you so much I don't think I could see us ever a part this is the first time in over ten years we have ever spent away from each other. You know how I knew I fell for you is the moment you said hey bitch your joining the cheer squad because I said so and I want you too and I did only because you wanted me too and you know how I hate cheerleading. I love you so much Brooke hang in there and be strong and don't worry about your mother she may have gotten away with what she did but you're a great designer you will come up with new ones and you know I will follow you wherever you go…I'm there for you always and forever. I'll see you very soon. I love you and you know I hate surprises but with you I really don't mind because I know it will be awesome.**_

_**Love you, **_

_**Yours Forever and always P. Sawyer**_

_**Peyton felt good about her letter she put in the envelope and sent in the box to be mailed out. She missed Brooke everyday so when a day went by she knew it was a day closer to seeing Brooke again.**_

_**Meanwhile over in Tree Hill Lucas had been figuring out a way to apologize to Brooke. It had been a rough day for Brooke and she didn't know why she was in front of Lucas's house but she hoped this conversation went better than all the other ones she had with me. She knocked on the door and to Lucas's surprise it was Brooke.**_

"_**Come in we need to talk." Lucas says as Brooke walks in sitting on the bed.**_

_**To be continued…okay so now the confrontation will begin in next chapter…I know this chapter was short hope you like it thank you for reading this story…the next few updates should be up tomorrow or Friday!!**_


	29. Brooke and Lucas confrontation

**A/N: This is the moment you have been waiting for lol. The confrontation between brooke and Lucas yet again. **

**Part 29**

_**Lucas sits down next to Brooke. There was a bit of silence till finally Lucas spoke up.**_

"_**Brooke I have been such an ass lately."**_

"_**No kidding."**_

"_**I wanted to sincerely apologize to you. I heard what happened to you. I would never want to hurt you like that. All the things I said were out of line. I know you probably don't believe anything I am saying just wanted to know is all."**_

_**Brooke gets up pacing the floor back and floor than looks at Lucas. "Apology accepted you I am really happy. I know it hurts to have your heartbroken but as far as us being friends I just can't…I believe your sorry I do but you need to get on with your life. You're a great guy Lucas and you will find someone its just you need to accept it can't ever be with Peyton." She says hugging Lucas. "Take care of yourself and don't keep blaming yourself or telling yourself you could've done things different because the truth has been there the entire time you just have to let go and quit denying the facts. I'm not perfect but I let go and now I'm not afraid. I really hope you can do the same because believe if you keep hanging on it will just get even worse and I know you have been through shit in your life just please listen to me."**_

_**Lucas smiles hugs Brooke goodbye. Not another word is said between the two. Brooke got back to the house since she was too tired to eat she went to bed early and was lost in thought.**_

_***As I lay here reflecting on the whole day I just can't help but feel sorry for Lucas. There was finally closure between us. Hos over bros is what Peyton and I used to say and you know its true. I would do anything for her. Sometimes I admit I am scared to lose her even though I know I have her…I'm going to marry her I just know it.* Brooke thought to herself falling asleep.**_

_**To be continued…next up Brooke runs into Chase.**_


	30. Brooke finds out the truth from Chase

A/N: the internet decided to finally work. So here is the next update yay! Go me!! Just in case of confusion I skipped a little with what victoria did just cuz well I can just in this one chase reveals to brooke what happened.

Part 30

_The next few weeks Brooke had been looking for a new place to live. She was the babysitter for Jaime as his parents went to college. She became so busy with everything Brooke forgot about Victoria, well till she bumped into Chase._

"_Chase um what are you doing here?" Brooke asked curiously. "No wait remember how you found out I kept secrets from you and you just wanted me to be honest." Chase nods his head. "Well I believe your keeping something from and it has something to do with my mother. Be careful what you say or so help me."_

_Chase looks at Brooke than looks around to make sure nobody is listening to them._

"_After I tell you we won't be friends anymore." Chase says than continues on. "Your mother gave me money if I would burn the place down. Before I did that I stole the designs and gave them to her. Brooke I never meant to hurt you that's why I am turning myself in."_

_She slaps Chase in the face. "You know how long I have worked on those designs. I can't believe you did this, why? No wait okay I get it but damn it Chase I thought you were better than that…am I mad? NO. More on the lines of disappointment. Your right though we aren't friends anymore."_

"_Brooke…"_

_Brooke cuts him off. "Save it just turn yourself in…and that money you give to me got it?" chase nods his head and begins to walk away. "Chase wait…people make mistakes you're a great person and Victoria she has a way to getting you to do things and she knew you would eventually turn yourself in. Live your life they already investigated it so just go on you told me so please just go before I change my mind."_

_I was doing the right thing , right? Finding out that he did it was a shock to me but he only got suckered in it due to my mother. How dare she? I do something on my own and she ALWAYS has to ruin it for me. Well the one thing she can't control is who I will be with for the rest of my life. She doesn't matter anymore but she is experienced in the whole business I guess maybe I do need her but not after what she has done. I'm not anything like her am I? I hope not. _

"_Aunt Brooke I drew a picture for Aunt Peyton can you mail it to her?" Jaime asked._

_Brooke smiles. "Sure buddy."_

"_Cool." He says running off to play his wii._

_Brooke looked at the drawing it was a cute picture. Jaime drew Brooke and Peyton with smiles on their faces. She read the back of the picture and just smiled._

"_that kid is way too cute." Brooke says to herself._

_She decided to write a letter to Peyton. After she got done she put it in the mailbox, along with jaime's picture. _

_To be continued….Brooke gets some good news. The next few updates will be up sometime this weekend!! Oh yeah btw for those of you who read Brooke's confession the sequel will be up sometime by next week so look out for that one._


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Here is the next update the next one will be up sometime tomorrow hopefully. Thank you for the reviews!!

Part 31

_Dear Peyton,_

_Maybe I should have called you and told you this, but I just feel better writing this out to you. It turns out Chase helped my mother steal my designs!! I got Chase to admit the truth. I know your asking if I made him turn his self in…I didn't. He wanted too, but I told him not too. We aren't friends…I just didn't think he would do something that awful to me. Maybe Rachel has a thing for you…don't take it too personally much she does it to everyone. You should know this about Rachel and me…um we sort of had this one night stand. I should have told you a long time ago. We were both extremely wasted than one thing led to one another and when I woke up I realized what a horrible mistake I've made. Anyways if you totally want to just never talk to me I understand. I just don't want to hide anything from you. I hope we are still an 'us'. I still have hope for making it in NYC just waiting on the call. Along with this Jaime has drew you a picture and wrote something on the back for you. I just hope your not too upset with me. I love you very much._

_Love you,_

_Yours forever B. Davis_

_I admit at first I just wanted to call Brooke and break up with her. She never told me about Rachel ever! Than again we were fighting so I can't really get mad at. That is in the past besides I was pining for Lucas at that moment. Rachel came over and I couldn't help but confront her. We talked for awhile…still doesn't change my opinion of her not at all._

_Peyton decides to read out loud the letter from Jaime. She couldn't help but smile at the drawing._

_Dear Aunt Peyton,_

_I hope you like the picture. We all miss and love you especially Aunt Brooke. Hurry home okay you owe me a round in Rock band. Talk to you later._

_Love yahYour favorite Nephew_

_James Lucas Scott _

"_Awe Peyton that kid is too cute." Rachel says nudging Peyton. "So you ever think about kids?"_

_Peyton starts laughing. "I'm only eighteen Rachel…kids are the last thing on my mind right now."_

_Okay I was lying maybe someday when I am stable enough. Having a mini Brooke around would be cute. No wait that's asking for trouble. Rachel is well Rachel she isn't that bad but the thought of her and Brooke…well I am not even going to go there. Right now I just want to go to sleep._

"_Rachel leave now!" Peyton says pushing Rachel towards the door._

"_Ooh I like the way you touch me." Rachel says flirting with Peyton. "That offer is still up…your sexy when your mad."_

_*Oh my god she is totally flirting with me. This is bizarre and somehow flattering in a weird sort of way. I can't believe I just thought that…I'm with Brooke.* Peyton thought bringing her attention back to Rachel. "Please just go before I tell Brooke you keep trying to sleep with me."_

"_Fine whatever but I know you will get the urge sooner or later. It worked for Brooke." Rachel says with a wink walking out the door._

_Peyton just slams the door on her. She just lays in bed putting in her I pod._

_*hurry up graduation.* Peyton thought frustrated. * The nerve of her to rub that shit in my face. And now she is trying to get me in bad wow this is pathetic no wonder I hate her but yet for some reason I feel the need to talk to her. What the hell is wrong with me?*_

_To be continued…next chapter Brooke gets good news. _


	32. brooke's good news

A/N: thank you for the reviews here is the next update. As for Change of Heart that update is taking longer than I thought and with easter coming up tomorrow I will have that update hopefully Monday or Tuesday.

Part 32

_I got a phone call from Peyton about the letter I wrote. She isn't mad at me. Which is good but I know she seems upset that I never told her after we patched our friendship up. I just didn't feel it was important to tell her which in a way isn't. We talked for awhile than right after I got off the phone I got the call from NYC…they want me to come there. I was beyond excited and with my new designs I'm sure I'm going to make it big and next thing you know everyone will be wearing "brooke davis''. That means I will have to move there and stay there…oh my I need some major advice…damn it!_

_Brooke hoped they would be home. Luckily they just walked in the door._

"_Nathan, Haley can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_yeah sure is everything okay?" Haley worried that something is up._

"_yeah you want a threesome with Haley and I…I'm guessing you need some sex since Peyton is gone?" Nathan blurts out only to get smacked by his wife. "Sorry."_

_Brooke ignores the comment from Nathan. "Anyways you two have been really awesome thus far but I finally found a place. The thing is its in NYC and I'm not sure how Peyton will react to it."_

"_she'll be happy for you. Brooke did you get your store?" Haley asked excitedly."_

_Brooke smiles. "Yes I did! I just I'm going to miss you guys! You think I should take it."_

_Nathan smiles. "You better and you know Peyton would want you to take it too. I'm sure your girl will follow."_

"_Thanks guys that's all I needed I leave in a few days, goodnight." Brooke says getting into bed calling Peyton to tell her the news._

_To be continued…sorry so short but after easter I will have Peyton's reaction to this good news of Brooke's._


	33. Peyton's insecurities

_**A/N: I hope everyone had a good Easter!! I finally have an update and here it is. As for Change of heart I will have an update for that tomorrow for sure!! Enjoy this next part and have a great rest of the week. **_

_**Part 33**_

_**I knew Brooke would get that offer. I am happy for her and I couldn't be any more prouder of her. This is what she has been waiting for. I always knew Brooke would make it big. I did become worried as to if she will make it my graduation in a few weeks. I talked to my recruiter from back home to see if its possible to relocate to New York to serve the remainder of my time in reserves. They are working on it now just have to wait for my orders.**_

_**Peyton seemed to have found herself in front of Rachel's door.**_

_**Rachel opens the door. "Well well…what brings you here?"**_

"_**To just talk so you going to let me in or not?" Peyton asked with her hands on her hips.**_

_**Rachel opens the door with a smile. "I guess so." She says closing the door when Peyton walks in. "Okay so what brings you to my room than?"**_

_**Peyton sits on the bed. "Brooke is moving to New York. If I get my orders to go there would it be a mistake?"**_

"_**That's all on you Peyton. You know Brooke would be happy but you don't think it's a good idea do you?**_

"_**She needs to focus on her work and I don't want to hold her back." Peyton admits. "I want this to work I really do but once her clothing line gets bigger and better she is going to want someone better than me. What if she realizes I'm not good enough for her?"**_

_**Rachel never really takes anything seriously. She starts laughing as Peyton babbles her insecurities of the relationship with Brooke. Peyton glares at Rachel.**_

"_**This is not funny I'm trying to have a real conversation with you and all you do is laugh." Peyton says getting mad.**_

"_**Sorry but Peyton do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" Rachel asks getting to her point. "What your doing is finding any excuses to not make it work with Brooke. You are everything to her and I know she means everything to you too. Your love is real and its not going to fade away anytime soon. It took Brooke a long time to tell you how she feels. You know and I know how hard it was for her. I may not know her as well as you do but I can see when two people really love each other. If you really believe that Brooke will leave you because she's in NYC than maybe you don't deserve her at all."**_

_**For once Rachel said the right thing and I actually agreed with her for once. She made very good points. I am a food for even doubting Brooke. Finally I seen a side of Rachel I never thought was possible. Her serious side had came out in defense for Brooke. I missed Brooke and I definitely showed it with Rachel. Maybe after all this time I read Rachel wrong…she is a friend after all.**_

"_**Peyton before you go I wanted to say this. You and Brooke are always going to be friends but you know both always had that connection people wish they could have. Lucas never deserved you!! The way I see it you guys will be fine. You have a great thing don't ever let it go because the love you have is hard to find."**_

_**Peyton hugs Rachel. "thanks Rach I'll remember that."**_

_**I walk out feeling a little bit better about everything. Its weird that I feel that way after talking to Rachel. I think about what she had said to me and I couldn't believe just how right she is. The way I feel for Brooke has always been strong and I never felt this strongly about anyone including Lucas. I could marry Brooke…one day I'm going too.**_

_**To be continued…hope you like this update and again thanks to all who have been reading this story. I hope everyone had a good holiday.**_


	34. Brooke has a plan

A/N: Sorry for the delay of updates. Here is one finally and just letting you know this story is nearing an end very soon. I'm concluding the whole thing that Victoria did to Brooke she has a trick up her sleeve.

Part 34

_Dear Peyton, _

_I finally made it to NYC. At first I hesitated with the offer but this is what I want. I wish you were. Don't be mad but Rachel called me and told me everything. She didn't give me specifics or anything but I'm glad you two are getting along. Anyways I have so much work to do. I changed up my designs a bit. Not sure how my mother will feel about that but wish me luck. I love you and I will be there for you on your graduation. IN case you didn't figure it out I decided to do the whole business thing with my mother. Don't worry I know what I am doing…I am very aware of what she did and I'm going to make her pay. Remember when I talked to Chase what he didn't know is the fact I had a tape recorder on me the whole time. I told you nobody messes with me and gets away with it. Maybe after all I did learn a thing or two from mommy dearest. She didn't cover her tracks that well…don't worry I will be careful._

_Love you,_

_Yours forever B. Davis_

_Victoria made her way towards her daughter._

"_Darling glad you decided to team up with me wise choice. Now we have a meeting in thirty minutes we have to go." _

_*You have no idea.* Brooke thought to herself. "Well lets go and remember just because I asked you to help me doesn't mean you need to butt in on how my designs go is that understood, lets go." She said boldly._

_To be continued…Victoria gets what is coming to her next chapter_


	35. Victoria gets whats coming to her

**A/N: Here is another update. Thank you to all who have put this story on their alerts and favorites. I appreciate it all very much and here is another update for today. Victoria in this chapter gets what is coming to her in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Part 35**

_**Brooke made her way to the police station. She made sure her assistant Millicent didn't tell Victoria where she was going.**_

_**I talked to the main person in charge. I explained everything than I let him listen to the recording. I just hope I can take her down. Given this happened in Tree Hill they had to really look into it to see if they can make an arrest. After what seemed like hours they finally came to a decision. I gave them the address in where they would make this arrest. I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face and knowing her she will try to squirm her way out of it but this time there is no way.**_

_**Brooke made it back to the office to only fine Millicent there.**_

"_**sorry it took me so long is my mother around?" Brooke asked hoping her mother is there or else this whole plan would go to hell.**_

_**Millie nods her head. "yeah she's on a business call. Did everything go okay?"**_

"_**Mhmm believe me what is going to happen is definitely better than being seen on tv." Brooke exclaims with such excitement.**_

_**Victoria heard that her daughter was back. She walks out of the office. "Brooke Penelope Davis where the hell have you been all day?" She asked sternly just glaring at her daughter.**_

"_**Speak of the devil." Millicent whispers to Brooke walking off to a distance to stay out of the mother and daughter argument about to happen.**_

_**Brooke laughed to herself. "Mother never call me by my whole name. I'm not seven years old anymore I don't need to tell you where I am or what I am doing anymore."**_

"_**I am your business partner and with you acting this way you act like a little kid. You are supposed to be here at all times."**_

_**Brooke rolls her eyes. "Well mom your so full of yourself. You know I am not even going to argue with you because your getting what's coming to you." She says watching as the cops burst through the door. "Right over there boys."**_

_**Brooke watches the cops arrest her mother who seemed to have no clue what is going on. She tried to resist the cops but they were stronger than her.**_

"_**Brooke sweetie tell them they made a mistake." Victoria pleaded with her daughter.**_

_**Brooke walks up to her mother. "Look who is trying to get help from their daughter now. They didn't make a mistake…you did." She says playing the recording of Chase's confession.**_

"_**that is a lie! She planned that I would never do that to my own daughter."**_

"_**take her away…goodbye victoria and next time when your trying to destroy me try not to hang around town. Your not as smart as you thought you were…I am better." Brooke smirks walking over to Millicent watching they them take her mother away. "And that is how you get rid of Bitchtoria."**_

"_**So she really did that to you? Your own mother? Wow I am so sorry."**_

"_**Don't be so next week I have to go down to Peyton's graduation. You going to be okay to handle everything while I am gone?" Brooke asked changing the subject.**_

"_**Of course you have fun with your girlfriend and don't worry about anything here just enjoy the time with her." Millicent says sweetly. 'Um Brooke you sure she won't find a way out of jail or wherever she is going?"**_

"_**Oh I plan on having fun. You know that ring I showed you I'm going to well propose to her." Brooke says with a smile. "And my mother will be gone for a long time. Now lets get some inventory done okay?"**_

_**Millicent agreed. "You know Brooke every time I see you mention Peyton's name you light up. I haven't known you for a long but from what you have told me you deserve the best and I am happy for you and I hope she says yes."**_

_**Millicent is a sweet girl she would be perfect Mouth. Maybe one day I will introduce them two. My life is getting back on track to how I pictured it. They found Chase and got him for charges as well. I called Peyton right away telling her everything she couldn't be any happier to know that I was doing well and I handled myself so well. Victoria is gone, I have a great girl, I have my own store. Damn I can look at my future in a good view. I have a new confidence in myself that I never thought I had and I'm ready to take it all on. **_

_**To be continued…the next updates will be in a few days or so. **_


	36. Chapter 36

A/n: I have written this chapter over and over again and I guess now I am just going to go with whatever is on the top of my head. Sorry for the delay of updates I have been sick so yeah I will be updating so yay on me and this story is just about done.

Part 36

_Brooke had arrived a day early before Peyton's graduation. She decided go out and explore everywhere. She liked what she saw and couldn't believe her Peyton was actually in the army. She couldn't be any happier than what she is right now. The thought of seeing her girl just brought her heart to whole. _

_Peyton on the other hand was packing up the last of her stuff. Knowing tomorrow after she graduates she would be leaving with Brooke. Only Brooke didn't know that yet._

"_Rachel can I ask you something?" Peyton asked with concern._

"_Sure depends if it deals with clothes on or clothes off." Rachel says with a wink._

_Peyton slaps Rachel upside the head. "Remember the talk we had well I have been doing some thinking. Being with Brooke is the best decision I have ever made. Its just tomorrow I'm going to be seeing her for like the first time since we well you know and I just what if…"_

_Rachel cuts her off. "Now Peyton you shut up and just let it be. You and Brooke are good together. Don't doubt the two of you and it will work out. What are you so afraid of?"_

"_Truthfully Rachel I'm scared that she won't feel the same way when she sees me. I know we have talked about this but I just our friendship have been through hell and back and now we are a couple and if we breakup our friendship won't survive." Peyton admitted._

"_Peyton you think about that for a minute. You two aren't going to break up yes you guys have been through shit in the past but you worked it out but that happened for different reasons. You two fought for Lucas but really it was to be with each other only you both were in denial so you would rather throw a friendship away and thrive for something that is already there than something you both wanted the whole time. What I am saying is you two found a way to tell each other how you both feel and I don't see you two breaking up any time soon. Your like Naley only your breyton. Your Peyton and Brooke. You two always were till Lucas came into the picture but he is out, right?" Rachel asked Peyton._

_Peyton began pacing the floor back and forth. "Yes he is out of the picture he has been for awhile. Rachel you have no idea how helpful you have been. I feel so stupid letting you in on my insecurities."_

_Rachel walks up to Peyton stopping her from pacing. "You need to chill Brooke Loves you and you definitely love her from the way you worry about her rather or not she does. Peyton you need to just relax finish packing and just lay down for awhile, alright?"_

_I knew Rachel was right so I did that. I called Brooke which to come and found out she is here. We had a long talk and she reassured me like Rachel did she isn't going anywhere. Why am I so freaked out about this? I mean it seems like I just want to end it before I even know where it will take me but I definitely know I am in love with Brooke and I can't bare to think a life without her._

_Brooke settled into her room just getting off the phone with Peyton. She picked up her cell phone again to dial another number."_

"_Its Brooke Davis…BROOKE DAVIS. Don't give me no lip you know full well why I am calling. Yes I am here and I want to make sure that everything is perfect when I bring her there. Good than its settled. Any other problems or you going to do what I say." Brooke demanded and continues on telling the person on the other line what to do._

_To be continued….okay basically Brooke is calling the restaurant to make the plans are going to according to plan for the proposal. Sorry again for the long delay of update but I should be getting back on track with that now I hope._


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: The updates are like a week apart only because its taking me awhile to figure out what to write. Hope you enjoy this part but this is like a little filler for the actual next chapter.

Part 37

_In every moment in someone's life you either want a life with them or you don't. Brooke Davis's life after high school is only beginning. Her life is changing rather she wanted it to or not. The one person Brooke could share all this with is her best friend Peyton Sawyer. They would always be friends but it was more than that now. It blossomed into a beautiful love that couldn't be denied anymore._

_Graduation is over Peyton ran off into the crowd looking for Brooke. As Brooke looks around for Peyton she doesn't feel the tap on her shoulder._

_Brooke turns around to see Rachel. "Well if it isn't the bitch who keeps hitting on my girlfriend?!"_

"_Well its nice to see you too bitch." Rachel says hugging Brooke. "your girlfriend is around here somewhere."_

_Peyton than wraps her arms around Brooke. "Hey baby you have no idea how much I have missed you." She says pulling Brooke into a passionate kiss._

_Brooke blushes. "Wow maybe time apart is good." She jokes._

_Rachel rolls her eyes. "Save that for behind closed doors. It was nice seeing you Brooke and Peyton remember what I said you two are going to be great." She says with a wink before walking away._

_Peyton walks along side with Brooke. 'you look really beautiful you know that I mean you always do."_

"_Awe P. Sawyer you turning soft on me?"_

_Peyton playfully slaps Brooke. "Never so can we get the hell out of here now!"_

_Brooke seemed more nervous than usual but I'm glad I'll be going home with her. Usually I wouldn't wear a dress but she made it so I had no choice. And usually Brooke Davis gets what she wants…well most of the time._

_Brooke was on the phone with the manager of the restaurant yet again as Peyton finished getting ready._

"_We're on our way now! YES! The table and everything better be ready. I really love this woman and I just want it perfect for her got it…good."_

_Peyton walks out in her final touches. "So who was that you were going all commando on?"_

_Brooke laughs. "People at the place where I'm taking you for dinner." She says than twirls Peyton around. "Mhmm just as I imagined it anything looks good on you even when I'll be the one taking it off at the end of the night." She says moving in closer. "You really are the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on and I'm glad we are finally together."_

_Peyton smiles. "Well now B. Davis it seems you have a soft side as well…don't worry I won't tell." She winks with a small giggle._

_They finally made it to the restaurant. Brooke put the ring in her pocket walking in with Peyton. _

_To be continued…next up is the proposal_


	38. THE PROPOSAL

A/N: Okay here is the part you have been waiting for it's the proposal. Anyways hope you like it thank you all for reading and there is actually a couple parts left I believe. when it comes tothe part where Haley is singing I would suggest listening to the song as you read it. its bryan adams everything i do i do it for you. just a suggestion!

Part 38

_A week ago Brooke got a hold of Haley. She told her friend all about the proposal plans. Haley wanted to help so Brooke let her._

"_Hales this really is a big deal for me so please make sure they do their jobs. I have the restaurant picked out but this is the biggest favor of them all."_

"_Brooke believe me I know how you are. I have experience with that when you went all evil witch fashion designer when you made my wedding dress."_

_Both girls laugh at the memory._

"_So Brooke what would be this big favor be? It doesn't involve strippers or anything does it?" Haley jokes._

_Brooke laughs. "Um no I want you to sing but only if you promise to bring Nathan and that cute godson of mine with you. I just want you all there for this special day and because I am really nervous. Hales I will you give you the song so will you please do this for me?"_

_Haley couldn't help but agree. "Of course I will you know that. We'll meet you there a few days prior to get everything situated. You know whatever happens it will work out."_

"_I know thank you see you in a week._

_Haley, Nathan and Jaime watched the happy couple walk in. It was time to take their places and wait for the right cue to do what they came there to do._

"_Jaime go with your mommy backstage okay?" Nathan informed his son turning to his wife. "Hales she looks nervous as hell."_

"_I know but she's pulling it off very well." Haley says before kissing her husband. "I love you remember the instructions I gave you. Don't screw this up!"_

"_I remember don't worry." Nathan answers with a smile._

"_yeah daddy Aunt Brooke will kick your ass!"_

"_Jaime!" Haley and Nathan say at the same time. 'Watch your mouth." Haley tells her son._

"_Sorry mommy." Jaime says following his mom backstage. "So are Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton getting married?"_

"_Depends if Aunt Peyton says yes."_

"_She will mama they love each other like you and daddy do."_

_Nathan watched his two friends together. He couldn't help but smile at how happy they are._

"_You know Brooke I have some good news for you." Peyton announces reaching for Brooke's hand. "I'll be able to go with you to NEW YORK if you want me too that is."_

_Nathan noticed Brooke look over at him realizing she is going to make her move. He tell his wife and son to get ready. Peyton couldn't be any happier and had no idea what is about to happen. Brooke smiles leaning in to kiss Peyton she hoped her friends were ready and hoped everything is going according to plan._

"_of course I want you there with me. You have been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. You know me better than anyone accepting all good and bad that's comes with me. We both know how hard it is to let people in but you are the I could always count on for anything. You mean everything to me and I know we still have lots to figure out but I do know you're the right person for me to do that with. My dreams are coming true and with you by my side I know anything is possible. When you smile I smile. Sometimes when you talk I lose my train of thought and forget what I was going to say at times. When you walk or when we are barely touching sends chills through my body. I will admit being with you made me think of what would happen if we ever broke up. How would our friendship pull through it?" Brooke pauses moving herself closer to Peyton lowering herself looking at the girl up in those beautiful eyes. "you know what I realize our love is one that will stay forever and always. Even before we figured it out it has always been there. We are like Nathan and Haley only it took us took long and lots of drama to know what we have is really possible. Now that I have I want us to be together for a long time. I'm in love with you P. Sawyer. I want to be that old couple that you sometimes see on TV or walking down the street. I know we are young but for the first time my mind is clear and well you don't have to answer now since this is all just happening. I am not afraid and I'm done running away from something I know is good for me and what I truly deserve." Brooke says taking out the ring showing it to Peyton. "I want us to always be best friends but I want to grow old with you for the rest of my life Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me?"_

_Peyton had no words to fill her mouth as to how she feels at that moment. A beautiful classical music began filling through the restaurant. Nathan, Haley and Jaime walked up on stage to get in a few words. Peyton looked up in surprise than over to Brooke wondering what they were doing there._

"_Brooke what are they doing here?" Peyton asked still in shock of what to say. "This is amazing I just…oh my god Brooke." She says unable to finish tears falling down her face._

_Brooke wipes the tears from Peyton's face. "No tears P. Sawyer I did this all for you and they wanted to be a part of that. No matter the answer I'm not going anywhere I really just want you to be happy."_

"_I love you so much." Peyton manages to say squeezing Brooke's hand._

_Jaime steps up to the microphone adjusting it to his height. Everyone had their attention on them, Brooke stomach were all in knots._

"_My name is James Lucas Scott but you can call me Jaime. We are here because my Aunt Brooke just asked my Aunt Peyton to marry her. We don't know the answer yet but they love each other very much. I hope Aunt Peyton says yes."_

_That got everyone to laugh including Peyton and Brooke relieving some tension and nerves. Nathan is next to speak._

_*Don't make an ass of yourself.* Brooke thought to herself._

"_Peyton and Brooke. All I have to say is its about time. Peyton you got yourself a hot woman you better say yes and I better be best man. Seriously you two deserve to be happy and like I said we always got your backs."_

_I had my answer already. Brooke had planned this all out. I was speechless and in awe. She did all this for me bringing all our friends here. I am amazed at how did this. Everything is so wonderful…this is the person I know I want in my life forever. She always has been and I don't ever see that changing._

_It was Haley's turn to speak this is the part Brooke couldn't wait for. Brooke gave the thumbs for her friend. She went up to the microphone to begin to speak._

"_My friend Brooke Davis asked me to be here on her special day. Not only for moral support but to sing as well. She picked out a song and given this isn't her usual style but she wanted a song to show Peyton letting her know no matter how hard it gets than through it all it will all be okay as long as they have each other. This is a Bryan Adams song called Everything I do I do it for you. Yes I am very aware a guy sings but she wanted this song so here it goes."_

_The restaurant background stops and the orchestrated band starts _

_up the song for Bryan Adams._

_Haley begins to sing. "Look into my eyes -You will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart - Search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more."_

_Brooke extends her hand out to Peyton. "Care to dance with me?"_

"_Always." Peyton says taking Brooke's hands moving closer to the woman she loves as they listen to Haley sing._

"_Don't tell me its not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me its not worth dying for_

_You know its true_

_Everything I do- I do it for you_

_Look into your heart-You will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am- take my life_

_I would give it all- I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me its not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it- there's nothing I want more_

_You know its true_

_Everything I do- I do it for you_

_There's no love-like your love_

_And no other-could give more love_

_There's nowhere- unless your there_

_All the time- all the way"_

_At the break of the song Peyton stops dancing looking deeply in Brooke's eyes._

"_The answer is yes Brooke Davis but its going to be a long engagement. We will be married but at this point I just want to be with you and plan this out right."_

"_Whatever P. Sawyer wants she gets." Brooke says with a wink putting the ring on Peyton's finger. "SHE SAID YES EVERYONE!" She shouts out excitedly._

_Jaime runs up to his Aunts giving them both a hug. The next part of the song is coming up so the happy engaged couple dance the rest of the song with Jaime. Nathan just watched with a big smile on his face._

"_Oh- you can't tell me its not worth trying for_

_I can't help it- there's nothing I want more_

_I would fight for you- I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you- yeah I'd die for you_

_You know its true_

_Everything I do- I do it for you."_

_After the song came to an end Peyton turned to Brooke kissing her hard on the lips. "I love you baby."_

"_I love you too." Brooke says with a big smile on her face._

_Everything went well as I had planned. From the past that really doesn't happen at all. Nathan didn't say anything remotely stupid and he is right Peyton is very hot not only that but very beautiful and sexy. They all congratulated us one more time before they headed back to Tree Hill. Peyton is my fiancé that is cool to say. We headed back to the hotel but decided to take it slow for the night since it was going to be a long trip back to New York. Once we got there I will rock her world Brooke Davis Style. Of course I have to tell Millicent the news she is going to want to know since she did help me plan this as well. Whenever the wedding will be Peyton is going to look so beautiful in that dress. Right now I am just happy to have her right here by my side again. Wait she could get sent to Iraq, shit! Okay Davis just calm down and don't think about it she said yes. She is my fiancé, yay!_

_To be continued….next up is going to be shot up to four years later but I will fill you on the four years you missed but the next couple parts will include the wedding. _


	39. FOUR YEARS LATER

A/N: After this update the next chapter will be the last one to this story. I have a lot going on in my life right now that I can't continue this story with how I actually wanted too. This will be set four years after the proposal. hope everyone's week is going okay again sorry for the delay in updates.

Summary: Some of it is going to be told in Brooke's Point of View for this chapter which is going to lead to the wedding in the next chapter she is going to be talking what has happened in the past four years.

Part 39

FOUR YEARS LATER

_**Davis- Sawyer Wedding**_

_The day has finally come where I get to be Mrs. Brooke Davis Sawyer so as you can tell I'll be taking her last name. Just seems right to me and she agrees. Tonight is about having fun one last time as a single person. We had a couple close calls where we thought we wouldn't make it to this day. You see Peyton and I in the past four years wasn't easy. She got deployed just a year after we moved in together and being apart for that long made me feel very lonely. I had people from the news just everyone who wanted to be nosey basically asking outrageous questions about my life with Peyton. I am a good damn fashion designer very successful if I may say so myself. My mother thought I couldn't do it she even had the nerve to come see me after she got out of jail. I wanted to punch her in the face. Told me Peyton isn't good enough for me that I deserve better seeing as how I am this big celebrity now. I hate her always trying to ruin my life but I am marrying Peyton tomorrow!! Alot has happened Haley is now pregnant with her second child they are keeping the sex of the baby a secret. Jaime is excited to be a big brother. We haven't talked about kids yet but Peyton did put all her earned money in a trustfund for our future kids. I am so lucky to have her in my life and I can't wait to spend it with her raising our own family. Mini Brooke's and Mini Peyton's now that is going to trouble. Since North Carolina don't do same sex marriages we decided to have it in Connecticut because we found someone to marry us. The biggest part of this whole thing is Lucas Scott. At first I never thought I would be friends with him again but during her deployment I really needed someone to talk too and given he was the last choice he seemed to get where I was coming from. I know he still loves her but he finally moved on with this new girl Lindsey. She seems good for me hopefully she can handle his broody side. Life is not easy to deal with especially with all the changes I never been so happy in my life. Tomorrow I'm getting married...This is going to be interesting._

_Brooke decided to design both of their wedding dresses making sure it was just right. Peyton is in the other room trying it on as Brooke waits impatiently wanting to know what her wife to be thinks of it._

_"Well baby what do you think?" Brooke asked excitedly trying to sneak a peak as to what it looked like on Peyton._

_Peyton laughs. "No peaking you have to wait till tomorrow to see me in this but I do love it...its perfect!" She says looking at herself in the mirror smiling from head to toe._

_"Oh come on its not like the dress is going to stay on that long." Brooke says with a blush that Peyton couldn't see._

_Peyton after a few minutes came out with the clothes on she had before. She walks up to Brooke kissing her with such force._

_"Well my wife to be Nathan has something planned for my last day of singlehood or whatever so this is where you go with Haley and do whatever but be good." Peyton says with a wink. _

_Brooke kisses Peyton. "Do you know how much I love you?"_

_Peyton smiles. "I have an idea I'll see you tomorrow at the alter soon to be Mrs. Brooke DAvis Sawyer." She says blowing a kiss to Brooke. "Have fun but not get yourself drunk fun."_

_Brooke laughs. "Got it but I'll miss you." She says with a pout._

_Nathan has been waiting for Peyton outside as was Haley for Brooke. They both just looked at each other knowing what they were doing._

_"Should we just let them they'll probably call us when they're done. " Nathan asked his wife not sure rather or not he wanted to go in while his friends were doing god knows what._

_Haley knew what Nathan was thinking smacking him on the head. "We aren't going in there they will be out I'm sure of it. Besides its tradition to not see the person the night before and no taking Peyton to the stripclub got it." She ordered her husband rubbing her stomach. "This little one is not going to let me cut a break tonight...come on lets go in I have to use the bathroom again."_

_I love my wife and to have another baby with her just makes me even more lucky to have her in my life. Now I get to watch two of my friends who I know love each other get married tomorrow. Really never thought life couldn't get any better. Lucas finally accepted them two as a couple finally moving on like a normal would. I get its hard to see two people you once loved and cared about be with each other but they're happy and thats what matters shouldn't it? I remember when Haley and I first got together she changed me for the better. Maybe once upon a time Lucas and Peyton did love each other but I always saw something more with Brooke and Peyton took them a long time to figure it out themselves and I'm glad they did. As we walk in I couldn't believe my eyes Haley just ran into the bathroom while brooke and Peyton grabbed their clothes. I am the only one in the room to really have seen them both naked. _

_"Really guys you can't keep off each other for one day." Nathan states laughing._

_"Shut up." They both say at the same time. "Turn around perv I thought you guys were going to meet us outside." Brooke points out putting on her shirt._

_"Well we were till Haley had to pee besides it seems you two were a little busy." Nathan says laughing._

_"Captain obvious here." Peyton says sarcastically. "Alright you may look." _

_Haley walks back up to her husband. "Sorry to interrupt I really had to go I couldn't wait." She says apologetically. "Okay Brooke you ready to go?"_

_Brooke nods her head. "Yes now Nathan no strip clubs got it." She orders kisses Peyton one last time. "I love you I'll see you tomorrow._

_"I love you too baby." Peyton says joining up with Nathan. "Lets go."_

_Haley followed Brooke to her car as Peyton went with Nathan to his car. This was going to be a night to remember._

_"You know Tutor mom we can just do something with Jaime since you are pregnant and could pop any time." _

_Haley laughs. "He's really excited about tomorrow he won't stop talking about it."_

_"Me too so where is he anyways?"_

_"Hotel with skillz so you sure you don't want to do anything?" Haley asked to be sure._

_Brooke nods her head. Meanwhile Nathan takes Peyton for a long drive to just talk._

_I'm sitting in the car with Nathan I have no idea what Brooke is doing but considering Haley is about to pop I'm sure they went back to the hotel and just hang out with Jaime and whoever is all there. I am not sure what tomorrow is going to bring. My dad is supposed to be here but hasn't shown up yet. I hope he can make it. Nathan never brought up what he saw just moments earlier which is very good of him. We mostly just talked about the past and how happy he is for me. Haley did change him for the better definitely a different person than when I dated him. I wasn't sure how long we were driving for but we finally stopped._

_"Um Nathan where are we?" Peyton asked curiously looking around to see a gym. "Don't tell me we are going to work out or something?"_

_Nathan shuts the car off getting out to open her door. "No just a game or two of basketball."_

_Peyton gets out of the car to follow Nathan. "Okay nothing new figured it would be something along those lines." She says with a nudge. "Nathan can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Did I make a mistake by inviting Lucas to our wedding? I mean we all seemed to be getting along but I'm not sure if he should really be there."_

_Nathan thinks a moment. "I really can't answer that but he has been pretty supportive so I'm sure he was the right thing to do after all he was your friend long ago didn't you all patch things up with that?"_

_"Yes we did but its not that I'm actually thinking of wanting to have a baby with Brooke just have to find a donor. This is going to be alot to ask but Brooke and I were thinking if Haley agrees if you could be the donor or something." _

_"oh wow um Peyton thats really big. Did you or Brooke come up with this?" Nathan asked curiously._

_Peyton smiles. "We both did or we can go with some strange donor if you won't do it. Brooke is supposed to be talking with Haley about this and its okay if you say no its just something we both actually want."_

_Meanwhile Brooke finally had the chance to talk to Haley. Jaime is finally asleep so it was just the two of them now._

_"Haley can I ask you something?" Brooke asked looking really nervous. "And I hope you don't get mad for me asking."_

_"just ask away I'm sitting and ready to listen." _

_Brooke takes a deep breath. "Peyton and I are thinking about having a baby. We need a donor and if its possible can we well um...Haley we want Nathan to be that donor. I know its big and well Peyton is talking to him about it. I know your probably mad and think we are crazy so its okay if you say no." She says babbling away._

_Haley just looks at Brooke. "Oh my god Brooke I can't believe you just asked me that." She says sounding a little mad at this point but keeps calm. _

_"I'm sorry we can just get another donor we just I don't know what we were thinking. We just thought maybe you would be okay with it."_

_"I'm just going to have to think about this and talk with Nathan about it. This is big Brooke I just I'm sorry for getting a little mad but you just sprang this up on me so if you excuse me I'm going to head to bed." Haley says getting up realizing she needed some help. "Um could use some help please." She says with a small laugh._

_Brooke helps her friend up. "Haley if you can think about it we aren't asking Nathan to be the father we would be the one raising him/her as our own. You would be godparents I know its something to really think about but it would mean alot...I hope you don't hate me for asking."_

_Haley walks up to hug Brooke. "I couldn't ever hate you for that. I'm glad you asked me first but I'll have a talk with him if he wants too than I'll agree with it. Get some rest tomorrow is going to be a big day."_

_Nathan and Peyton headed back to the hotel sleeping in the next room right next to where Haley, Brooke and Jaime were staying at. Would Haley and Nathan agree to Peyton and Brooke's sudden quest for a child? Only time will tell. Tomorrow is going to be a big day everyone is supposed to be there. Nathan layed awake as did Haley both thinking the same thing. _

_to be continued....next up wedding and the decision if Nathan will be a donor or not the best chapter or anything i had trouble of what to write for this chapter so finally after rewrite after rewrite i just went off the top of my head and this is what i came up with. hope its okay  
_


	40. Davis Sawyer Wedding

A/N: Here is the final chapter of the story. Now on the last chapter I had a twist some of you may not like what I am going to do next but I have rewritten this part so many times just going with my gut I guess. Hope everyone had a nice weekend.

Part 40

_**DAVIS-SAWYER WEDDING**_

_I stood there waiting for Peyton to walk down that aisle. She is going to look very beautiful in the wedding dress. I can't wait to see her. I got butterflies in my stomach already just thinking about it._

_Larry turned to his daughter. "You ready darling?"_

_Peyton smiles. "I have been ready my whole life. I'm so glad your here to share this moment with us."_

_"Wouldn't miss it for anything in this whole world. You are so beautiful Peyton." Larry says to his daughter as he links his arms in his daughter. "I always thought of Brooke as one of my own. I'm glad she makes you happy."_

_"She really does thank you daddy."_

_'Here comes the bride' started playing which meant it was time to walk down that aisle. Brooke and Peyton's eyes met both smiling at one another._

_As my father is walking me down I see that everybody is looking at me but my eyes were on her. Lucas even showed up. The reception should be interesting. My dad gave me a hug than went to sit back down. _

_Before the pastor spoke Peyton mouthed 'I love you' to Brooke as she did the same. Jaime is waiting to bring the rings to his Aunt he had a big smile on his face._

_"We are gathered here today to join Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. Who gives this bride to this woman?" The pastor speaks._

_Larry stands up. "I do." He says sitting back down._

_The pastor smiles. "Alright before we begin is there anybody that feels this lovely couple should not be married today."_

_Nathan, Haley, Brooke even Peyton looked at Lucas to see if he would be the one to object. When he didn't there was a sign of relief from everyone. When the doors open Victoria walked down up to her daughter. _

_"Brooke Penelope Davis you are not marrying this woman. I forbid this absurd so called wedding. You are leaving with me right now." Victoria says looking disgustedly at Peyton. "You don't deserve my daughter."_

_Peyton is about to say something but it was a pregnant Haley who walked up to Victoria and said something._

_"How dare you even show your face up here. Your daughter is a grown ass woman. I can't believe they let you out should have kept you in there for what you did. You want to try mommy should have done that a long time. I suggest you leave right now your daughter is happy and she is going to marry Peyton rather you approve or not. If you don't leave all these people in here will make sure you leave." Haley says._

_Nathan smiled at his wife never been so proud of her for standing up for her friends. "Thats my baby." He whispers to Brooke._

_Victoria rolled her eyes. "Whatever I wasn't even talking to you I was talking to my daughter."_

_"Thats it Victoria get the hell out. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and you still manage to come into my life taking away everything well not this time. Get the hell out of here and stay the hell out of my life." Brooke says going in for a punch. "thats for all the shit you did to me you backstabbing bitch."_

_As I watch my future wife knock out her mom. I didn't know rather or not to be shocked at this because I have never seen her this or very turned on. Who says weddings will be perfect after all we are from Tree Hill weddings never run smoothly. Nathan and Lucas along with Larry took Victoria out. It was Lucas who said something to Victoria._

_"Peyton is an amazing person as well as your daughter. They are happy together and in love. If you can't see that than your a fool. You were never there for your daughter except when her fashion became a hit. Your nothing so stay away from them both or you will have to deal with me." _

_Victoria says nothing more just gets in her car driving off. Larry, Nathan and Lucas head back in. The pastor decides to carry on with the wedding._

_"Alright if nobody is going to object we will continue this. They decided to do their own vows." The pastor says turns to Brooke. "Would you like to go first?"_

_Brooke takes a deep breath moving closer to Peyton taking her hands in hers._

_"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer you know you can be quite the complicated person to get along with but I managed to seep past that. I know you as much as you know me. You have been my best friend for over ten years. I can honestly say you are the love of my life. I fell in love with you freshman year to be exact. Sometimes I don't like the music you listen to or what you wear but what matters is the fact your just being yourself. I am so proud of you and what you have done for me and for others. You are strong, beautiful, caring, funny, smart, sexy, great in bed." Brooke says with a wink everybody laughs but she continues on. "Seriously I want to make you happy for the rest of my life. Given with the events that just happened doesn't seem to matter everytime I look in your eyes. I love you more and more each day we spend together and I'm going to keep on loving you forever. There is not enough words to tell you how I feel about you. I just know you are the one for me and I can't wait to have a family with you someday."_

_It was Jaime's cue for the rings so he gives her the ring to put on Peyton._

_"You guys are so pretty today." He says standing by his father waiting for Peyton to say her vows._

_Peyton looks at Brooke smiling. "Brooke you have been there for me through the hardest times of my life. We had our bad times together. I will never forget prom but you came back from me to make sure I was there. It was a scary day for both of us I didn't think I could go through with it. We have a great connection that nobody seems to understand except maybe Nathan and Haley. My love for you never drifted apart it gets stronger everytime I see you. You will always be my best friend B. Davis but now you are my lover, soulmate and everything that I have ever wanted. You are smart, strong-willed, beautiful, caring, sexy, passionate and confident. I am so proud of you always have been and always will. I will support you the best I can. Being away from you a piece of me is always going to be with you. No matter what you have had my heart for the longest that I can remember. This day is the start of something so much greater than what we have already. Its a start of our lives together as one. I admit I am the greatest with letting my feelings out but with you I am comfortable enough to show you every bit of me. You make me a better person and I am so happy to be with you."_

_Jaime gives her the ring to Peyton to put on Brooke. Tears were filling both of theirs eyes now. Peyton wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"Now Peyton do you take this woman to be your wife?"_

_"Hell yeah."_

_"Brooke do you take this woman to be your wife?"_

_"Always."_

_"Than I pronounce you wife and wife you may now finally kiss the bride."_

_Brooke pulls Peyton close to her kissing her with every fiber in her body. They forgot people were actually there so they broke apart both red in the face. It was time for the reception which is the first dance for the newlyweds. Haley got up to sing the song for the first dance._

_"For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through_

_Through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me, ooh, baby_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe, I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because_

_I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_

_The light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me"_

_I am Brooke Davis Sawyer it sounds good to say. I can't believe my mother had the nerve to come to my wedding. I really just want to get out of this dress and you have no idea how bad I want Peyton at this point out of that dress. Wow I need to relax and just enjoy this time with everyone. I danced with Larry which is now my father in law so weird. We talked about a lot of things he was happy for us than Lucas cut in to dance with me. _

_"You know Mrs. Sawyer how does it feel to be married?" Lucas asked with a smile._

_"Pretty damn good so did my mother say anything more to you guys when you took her out?" Brooke asked._

_"Just told her she is a fool to not see that her daughter is happy and how in love you two really are." Lucas admits. "You know Brooke I really am happy for you both and I just wanted to say I hope all your dreams come true."_

_Brooke smiles. "You know Lucas you have been an ass about this whole thing with Peyton you finally came through. That means alot to both of us and my dreams did come true. Thank you being a good friend you really are."_

_Peyton walks up to the two. "May I cut in I would like to dance with my wife." She says with a big smile._

_"Sure." Lucas says walking off talking to his brother and Haley._

_"so wifey where we going for our honeymoon?" Brooke asked._

_Peyton just leans in to kiss Brooke. "Baby anywhere you want to go it doesn't matter as long as I am with you."_

_"Awe when did you become such a softie?" Brooke joked. "Has Nathan came to you with an answer yet?"_

_"not yet its a big decision so lets not think about it right now I just want to just be in your arms dancing the day away." Peyton says laying her head on Brooke's shoulder._

_Jaime walks up to his daddy. "Hey dad don't they just look awesome together. Are they going to have kids?"_

_Nathan turns to his wife who just smiles back up at him. "Possibly son they might even let you babysit once your old enough."_

_"Cool." He says than walks off again._

_Nathan turns to his wife. "Do you want to go tell them the news together?"_

_"of course lets go." Haley says walking over to Brooke and Peyton with Nathan. "I'm glad we are going to do this for them."_

_Nathan smiles. "me too.''_

_Peyton and Brooke decided they needed to sit down and rest for a bit. Nathan and Haley sat across from them._

_"Before you say anything we wrong for asking to do something that you both are probably uncomfortable with. You have Jaime and one on the way we can't ask to do this you have a family to think about." Brooke just bluntly said._

_Haley smiles. "Actually its the opposite. You two are amazing with Jaime and he loves you both to death. We know for a fact you will be great parents so we both decided that Nathan will be your donor."_

_"This will be your child I am just the one helping the process go faster. You two deserve to have a family and I am very happy you came to me and Haley."_

_Peyton and Brooke just look at each other smiling._

_"Just curious which of you two is carrying the baby?" Haley asked._

_"I will be." Brooke says. "We never talked about it but I want too if thats okay with Peyton."_

_"I'm all for it pregnant Brooke now that is going to be fun." Peyton says which got everyone to laugh. "Still love you baby."_

_"I hate to break this happy moment up but my water just broke." Haley says. "The baby is coming NOW!"_

_Everything is happening so fast and it didn't help being in a wedding dress at all. When we got to the hospital we got the stares but all that mattered was getting Haley there to have a baby. When Nathan came to the waiting he announced he had a little girl. We got to see her she was adorable. Jaime was now a big brother. Peyton and I had no idea what to expect when we had kids but it was going to be amazing. We were going to have a family thanks to Nathan. _

_Soon after Brooke did in fact become pregnant nine months later she had a baby girl Chassidy Nicole Davis Sawyer. She had a long name but it would be a very strong name given who her parents were. Around the age of three they decided to move back to Tree Hill just for a little while which turned into years. Jaime was the protector of both his sister and Chassidy if someone messed with them the wrong way lets just say they wouldn't get away with it so easy. Life was good for Brooke and Peyton they even made their family bigger. They had more kids this time it was Peyton who carried the baby which ended up being twin boys. Chassidy became head cheerleader of the ravens at Tree Hill High._

_"Mom!" Chassidy calls out. "Connor and Keith are sleeping may I go over Haley's now I'm taking Julia to dinner."_

_Peyton walks out in a robe. "Yeah go ahead I'm up be good."_

_"I'm always good mom don't wait up for me." Chassidy says with a wink. "Must of worn Mama Brooke out good one."_

_"Don't need to hear that from my own daughter now go." Peyton says laughing._

_As Chassidy heads out she runs into Victoria._

_"Grandma what are you doing here?" Chassidy asked. "I told you I couldn't come by I'm heading over to see Julia."_

_"Now darling call me Victoria I'm still young to be called Grandma. Julia is not good enough for you. You need to find a nice young boy don't do want your mother did."_

_Chassidy rolls her eyes. "Really because as far as I see they are doing great. Julia is my best friend. You need to just leave me be you have a lot of nerve telling me who I can hang out with besides Brooke is happy with Peyton you have no idea what love is." She says getting into her car. "What a bitch." She says outloud to herself._

_Maybe people don't change after all. Chassidy and Julia were indeed best friends. Did they have anything more than that? It was hard to tell and another story altogether._

_the end_

_so this is the end hope it was okay._


End file.
